War Love- Klaroline
by melissah87
Summary: Klaroline during the time of the Revolutionary War in the Colonial America. Klaus and Caroline haven't spoken in years, but as the colonies begin to speak of war their families decide it's best to stick together. Add in that Caroline is becoming of age to court and marry and Klaus has waited years to see her again to right his wrongs; especially when he realizes his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was lying on her favorite hill overlooking her family's plantation as her sister Lexi uprooted flowers to plant closer to home. She had always watched her little sister closely but they were like best friends nowadays. She could see her stepbrothers riding in their direction so she sat up and called for Lexi's attention so she could finish uprooting her current flower; a night blossom similar to the morning glory. She could see her sister having difficulty so she stood and helped her unwrap the vine from the fencepost so Lexi could focus on the roots. They already had the house surrounded in morning glories so it would be a nice touch to add the night blossoms to bloom at night and close just as the morning glories opened.

They had finally freed the vine when Stefan and Damon arrived in front of them and held out their hands to help them up on the horses. Lexi called dibs on riding with Stefan and Caroline couldn't help but grin that they both had the same favorite brother. She remembered when her mother had married Stefan and Damon's father Giuseppe when she was four and a year later Alexis Bronson Salvatore was born; connecting all the siblings together more than their parents' marriage had. Caroline barely remembered her real father anymore but her stepfather had been better to her than she thought he would have been. It had helped that she and Stefan were the same age and Damon was only three years older than them; they had all loved playing together as children until it was time grow up and begin chores.

Neither Stefan nor Damon would tell the girls what news they brought, but insisted they race back so they could arrive faster and hear the news from their parents. Hearing they were racing Caroline actually felt better she would be riding with Damon since he always won the races; either from being a better rider or his horse was faster one. She scrambled up on the horse and held tight on to her older brother while they waited for Lexi to mount behind Stefan. When everyone was secure in their mounts the brothers lined the horses up and bet on their chores before taking off; speeding down the hill towards the house that had been home to them for the past decade. She looked behind her to see Lexi hiding her face in Stefan's back so she wouldn't be afraid and smiled slightly before turning to look over Damon's shoulder; she loved the freeing feeling she had whenever she could ride with her brothers.

Caroline didn't have a death wish but she had always been too adventurous and hyper for her condition. She always had her breathing problems in the back of her mind whenever and wherever she went; not wanting to be a burden on her family further by triggering a breathing attack. She didn't know what she would have done had it not been for Sheila, or Grams as everyone called her; coming up with a solution to stop the attacks when they started. She had also been the one to work with her for years to get most of the function back in her left arm after it had broken, as well as teach her how to write with the other. Every time she thought about her arm she would have mixed feelings ranging from anger and sadness that it had happened to gratitude that it brought her and her stepfather closer. He had made sure she was an educated young woman and Lexi wasn't too far behind in her studies; when most young ladies did not have much education behind them she and Lexi could hold their own against any man around in a discussion.

She was pulled from her thoughts when they reached the house and she smiled before giving Damon a kiss on the cheek for winning the little race. He held onto her as she dismounted before hopping off himself as Stefan and Lexi made their way to the stables. Caroline and Lexi excused themselves to plant the flowers they had collected before meeting with their parents; both hoping to avoid whatever news was to be shared until at least dinner since they would both have to clean up the dirt from the re-planting. They didn't have many vines to position since they hadn't been up on the hill long; having to walk instead of ride had taken a huge chunk out of their free time and Caroline had only gone so Lexi could go. They made quick work of planting the roots and tangling the vines with the morning glories before they went inside to their room and washed the dirt from their hands.

Their father had given them both a knowing look when they scrambled back downstairs before announcing it was time for dinner. They had shared a small triumphant smile with each other when he turned from them before following to the dining table and taking their seats; knowing their father would wait until he had finished eating before telling them the news. Caroline was more curious than her sister since the only news lately she had heard had been Damon's engagement to her friend Elena and their wedding was set for the next week. She was hoping with her 18th birthday coming up it was that she would be allowed to court and Lexi would be able to start attending the balls and festivals with the rest of them since she was 13 now. With her curiosity getting the best of her she ate faster and managed to clear her plate before Giuseppe had; now having to wait for him to finish. She was about to start bouncing in her seat when her stepfather finished and Grams came to take the plates for everyone done; clearing all but her mother's and Lexi's plates.

 _"Now children… as I had hoped to inform you all before dinner, Elizabeth and I have some news to share. We were going to let it be a surprise, but boys will be boys; Stefan and Damon finding the letter a little while ago."_ Giuseppe began and Caroline glanced at her brothers to see them glance at each other with a mischievous look. _"Elizabeth darling… won't you tell the girls our exciting news?"_ He offered and Liz looked at the girls with a smile before nodding to her husband.

 _"Do you remember the Mikaelsons?"_ She asked and both girls nodded as Caroline felt her mixed emotions coming out to play. _"Well… they have finally decided to move here and join our neighborhood. We'll be hosting them until their house is built… and they arrive tomorrow."_ Elizabeth explained and Caroline felt her stomach drop; she didn't mind most of them, but there was one in particular she didn't want anything to do with. She had always made sure to stay behind when her family would visit them and it was usually Rebekah and Kol to come see them with their parents; occasionally Finn and Elijah.

 _"In one of the other houses perhaps?"_ Caroline asked hopefully and her parents shook their heads.

 _"Sweetie you know those houses are for when all of you are married so you can begin your own families close to home. They'll be staying HERE."_ Elizabeth explained as she waved her hand out to gesture the house they currently lived in.

 _"War is brewing Caroline… it is our duty to help our families, friends, and neighbors in such a time. The Mikaelsons are our oldest friends, from before any of you were born and we were living in England. Stefan and Damon's mother, as well as your father, were their friends as well. We all moved here to do our part for the last war… and it's time we stand together again."_ Giuseppe explained and Caroline fell back against her seat in defeat before sitting back straight.

 _"I understand the concept of war Father… I wasn't speaking against your decision nor do I question it. Will Rebekah be rooming with Lexi and I?"_ She asked as she deflected from her parents knowing the reason she was asking.

 _"Yes… Rebekah will sleep with you girls, as Elijah and Niklaus will share with Stefan and Damon until Damon occupies his own house next week. Kol and Henrik will take one of the guestrooms, as will Mikael and Ester, and Finn and his wife Sage have their own rooms. We will have the extra beds set up by tomorrow so it will not be difficult to room everyone, but I want both of you girls to help everyone get situated. I would ask Stefan and Damon to help them but I will need them with me over the next few days at the town meetings and Damon will be married in a week so he will be extremely busy."_

 _"I understand Father."_ Caroline replied and dreaded the next day. She knew everyone could tell she didn't want to be the one in charge of settling them in, but she didn't mind the looks she got from her stepfather.

 _"But I have other news that might cheer you up a little."_ Giuseppe stated and she turned to look at him again. _"You'll be 18 in a couple weeks and we will be hosting a ball to celebrate… and as a gift I have decided that you shall be eligible to court as of the day after your birthday."_

 _"Really?"_ She asked excitedly and he nodded before continuing.

 _"However… I want you to keep your options open. I know young Lockwood has had his eye on you and has asked to court you before, but I do not think he is a good match for you. There are others to consider and they have to get my permission before you can enter in a courtship with them."_

 _"Why Father? Tyler is a good man…"_

 _"He may be nice and have an interest in you, but he does not look out for your health as he should if he had genuine feelings for you. He comes from a good family but frankly he does not have the individual qualities needed to start a life with you."_ Her stepfather explained and she fell back against her seat again. _"I do not wish to dishearten you; I just want to make sure you are as healthy as you are happy. I will announce your eligibility at the ball and those who wish to court you can come speak with me one by one in private. But since you are going to be 18 it is high time you become a wife and begin a family of your own, so to get my approval of courtship means they are being watched to make sure they would be a good husband for you."_

 _"Marriage? What if none of them meet your expectations Father?"_ She asked as she worried whether or not Tyler would pass her stepfather's standards.

 _"Then we will find other suitors for you. You are not the only one that has come of age… Stefan is old enough he should find a young lady and begin a family as well."_

 _"I just turned 18 last month Father…"_ Stefan tried to counter but Giuseppe raised his hand to silence him.

 _"I understand you had feelings for Elena but she has chosen your brother… and I also know that you have always liked spending time with Rebekah Mikaelson. Mikael announced Rebekah's eligibility a couple months ago when she turned 17… she will be an option for you when she arrives."_

 _"But I see Rebekah as a friend Father… she's like Caroline and Lexi; fun and smart so of course I enjoy her company."_ Stefan countered and Caroline watched their father raise his hand again.

 _"Friendship is a good ground to start on son… Elizabeth and I were friends and it didn't mean we didn't love our first spouses, but the friendship we had grew to love when we lost them. Just consider the option when she arrives and see if you can see yourself having a family with her."_ He explained and Stefan nodded in understanding before turning back in front of him to stare at the tabletop. When Caroline saw Giuseppe turn to look at her again she knew she wouldn't like what he was going to say. _"The Mikaelsons have two sons eligible for you Caroline to consider as well; Elijah and Niklaus. Now I know Elijah has a good age distance from you and you have had your quarrels with Niklaus but they have both grown into fine young men."_

 _"I like Tyler Father…"_

 _"I know you do Caroline but if he cannot even remember that certain flowers bring on difficulties in your breathing then how will he remember your breathing when it comes time to have children or for any trips you decide to take?"_

 _"It takes time Father… and I'm sure he would know if given the chance to learn."_ She answered hopeful it would earn Tyler some points. She had been counting on her eligibility to court allowing her to be with Tyler and explore the friendship they had, but it didn't look like either of her parents were planning on letting her. She pulled away from the conversation after her stepfather gave a dismissive response; she knew he doubted Tyler, but she didn't know anyone else that would actually have an interest in her. No one wanted a wife that had breathing difficulties and still had trouble using an arm after breaking it over a decade before; not to mention the education her stepfather had given her warded off many men since it wasn't often a woman knew about things like a man did.

Not much later they were dismissed from the table and she helped Lexi prepare for bed before she got herself ready for bed. The air had turned cooler at night so she bundled her sister up in an extra blanket before wrapping one around herself so she could open the window. She leaned over the windowsill and smiled at the sight of the night blossoms open in the moonlight before looking up to the moon itself. She couldn't see any clouds in the sky yet but she knew it would rain sometime tomorrow since her arm was hurting a little in some areas and numb in others. Closing the window back and securing it shut she turned and snuffed the candle out before lying down next to her sister and going to sleep.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus looked up at the sky above them from his horse before looking back at his family on their route to the Salvatore's plantation. He could see his mother, sister, sister-n-law, and youngest brother asleep in the wagon and the rest of his family on their horses and couldn't fathom why they hadn't stopped at an inn for the night. He knew his parents had wanted out of Virginia sooner rather than later with the threat of war brewing over their heads, but they hadn't stopped but a couple times since they had begun their traveling and they had already crossed the South Carolina border. By his calculations they would reach the plantation by midday the next day at the pace they were moving. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or dread their arrival since he hadn't been there before and he knew there was one individual in particular that wouldn't be very welcoming to him at least.

He couldn't blame her though; not really. She had given him kindness and friendship and in return he had given her pain and suffering; they may have been children at the time but she could always hold a grudge and he still regret his actions. The only thing that made the situation better was when her parents, brothers, and sister would visit and they unknowingly updated him on her improving recovery. He remembered when the doctor had said she may not use her arm again and it had been a miracle she had kept it to begin with; not to mention get hurt a lot worse than she had in the fall. Yet over time she had started getting the feeling and mobility back in her arm, and the move to South Caroline had helped her breathing. He would never admit it, but he still had nightmares of hearing her screams and cries when her arm had shattered.

She hadn't left her room in months when he had been able to see her again and she had barely said a word; least of all to him until he had caught her alone. But remembering her trying to cut up and eat her food at dinner with one hand that evening had to be one of the guiltiest moments in his life. She had done alright until it came to the meat since it slid around when she tried to cut it; snapping that she wasn't a baby when her mother offered to cut it for her. She gave up soon and asked to be excused before retreating to her room again and he could see she had been trying not to cry during the incident. And then later he had sought her out to apologize and she had ignored him until he had laid a hand on her shoulder; yelling at him to leave her alone.

He had went to her house repeatedly after that evening to try and make up the friendship they had, but she held her ground and kept to herself or helping with little Lexi. He had watched her play with the nearly 2 year old toddler and pick her up with her good arm constantly; and every time she had been scolded for her attempts. Nobody had wanted to risk her falling with her sister and possibly hurting either of them, nor did they want her to cause her breathing to act up. And by the time winter came that year they had all moved away; with everyone but Caroline coming back to visit. He had often considering going with his parents to visit, but he didn't think it would make it any easier on either of them so he stayed.

It hadn't all been bad since the Salvatores had moved away; he had went on with his life, but kept her memory with him. When he had hit 16 he had met a girl that he thought could help him forget, but she had made is life worse by betraying him with Elijah; and then betraying them both with another local and having that man's child out of wedlock. It had strained his and Elijah's bond as brothers but they were finally beginning to get past it and be as they were. With his father a lawyer he and his older brothers had taken to law like him, but he often wished he could be an artist instead since he loved to draw and paint; his family's home had even had some of his work hanging in it and they were bringing it with them.

His thoughts once again drifted to Caroline as he wondered what she looked like now as she neared her 18th birthday; the last time he had seen her being when she was 7 and he 9. He often heard how beautiful she had grown to be from his family and had wished he knew; he doubted it was untrue since he had found her beautiful when they were younger. But the downside to that would be she would have plenty of men lined up to court her when Giuseppe announced her eligibility on her birthday; already been given the news since he and Elijah were near her age. He remembers the talk he had with Elijah regarding Caroline and was glad he wouldn't have to go against his brother when the time came; Elijah knowing how Klaus had always been closer to her before the accident. But it still left other men he would have to go against that she knew and he had their past against him; even if Giuseppe and Elizabeth had learned to forgive him long ago. He was just thankful he would have a couple weeks to consider the idea and if courting her was what he would want before she became eligible. Feeling the fatigue of the journey and their upcoming arrival weighing on him he slowed his horse until he was beside the wagon and tied him up before climbing over to the wagon to get some sleep himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline woke shortly after the first rays of the sun shone into her room and crept silently from the bed so she would not wake Lexi up yet. Once she was dressed she made her way into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast; even if she wasn't required to cook she found it pleasant and often times soothing. When it was nearly done she cleaned herself back up and walked back to her room to wake her sister. Then they both crept silently into their brothers' room to yell good morning; laughing loudly when Stefan and Damon jolted from bed with a start. When the boys realized they had been woken like that on purpose for laughs they shared a glance before jumping out of bed and Caroline and Lexi ran from the room towards the parents' bedroom; all four of them stopping short when the door opened for them to see an amused Giuseppe lean against the door frame.

Once they had all been scolded lightly they separated to prepare for breakfast; the boys going back to their room to change and the girls heading to the dining room to take their places at the table. Breakfast passed rather quickly in Caroline's opinion and she and Lexi bid goodbye to their father and brothers since they would not return home until time for supper. Once the men left the house went into a flurry as the rooms were prepared for their guests and the girls went about helping with the laundry and preparing for lunch. They had barely gotten the laundry hung up when they heard horses in the distance and had to run inside to gather the beddings and take them to the appropriate rooms. Once they were finished they ran back downstairs and out the front door to stand next to their mother so they could properly greet all their guests.

She could barely believe how much Henrik had grown in the past year, but it looked as if he had grown at least half a foot. She noticed Rebekah next and saw how exhausted she looked before looking at the rest of them and seeing a similar look of tiredness. She watched as they all gathered to greet them as the servants took the horses to the stables and stored the wagons in one of the barns. There was only one face she purposely ignored and she didn't need told it was Klaus to see the same features on an older body; holding her head high and keeping her breathing even so she would not show that his mere presence alone had her unsettled. They greeted Mikael and Ester first and both she and Lexi thanked them when they were complimented for how they had grown; both of them finally old enough to be called ladies now.

Once the parents had stepped back she had to suppress a laugh when Henrik cut to the front of the line and took each of their hands to lay a kiss on their knuckles to show how he was learning the proper etiquettes. Caroline and Lexi had both bowed enough to be at his height before they shared a glance and pulled him in for a hug. They briefly heard their mother lightly scold them for breaking their protocols, so they both pulled away to greet Rebekah next; who had mimicked her brother and cut in front of the others. Once again breaking formalities they hugged Rebekah, but not as enthusiastically as they had Henrik to avoid another scolding. Elijah looked at them a little wary since he was next but they didn't hug him and Caroline had to suppress another laugh when she saw him breathe in relief. Kol came up to them then and it was Caroline's turn to breathe in relief since he cut in front of Klaus. It was shortly lived relief but she didn't miss the way Kol looked at her sister and with them close in age she could imagine them together in the future.

She barely refocused her thoughts in time to raise her hand to Klaus but she refused to look him in the face. She felt his lips press against her knuckles as she bowed slightly and stiffly; noticing his lips lingered longer than necessary and his thumb grazed over her fingers as he held her hand before she pulled her hand back to extend to Finn. She was grateful Finn didn't hold her hand longer than a couple seconds before she was able to greet Sage for the first time. She had been happy to hear of his wedding and had sorely missed being able to attend, but she never traveled back to Virginia after her childhood and couldn't bring herself to go for even a wedding; and now she noticed Sage was pregnant and at least 4 or 5 months. Once formalities were out of the way Elizabeth turned to her daughters to let them settle their guests into their rooms and Lexi grabbed Rebekah and Henrik before Caroline had a chance to.

 _"If everyone will follow me I will show you to your rooms and you can rest after your journey or you may make yourselves comfortable in the dining room for lunch."_ Caroline stated to the rest of the group before calling for Lexi to explain lunch was ready to Rebekah and Henrik but she could already hear them playing. _"I must apologize for Lexi… she's been in high spirits since we were told of your arrival."_ She spoke calmly to Mikael and Ester and saw them give her a smile in return. _"Kol I fear Lexi forgot you… you'll be rooming with Henrik so I will leave you in her hands once we catch up to them."_ She explained and saw him put a hand over his chest feigning hurt.

 _"I should be used to Lexi running away from me… but alas I am not."_ Kol replied with a grin and Caroline shook her head.

 _"Oh don't be silly Kol… she's merely excited she has others to play with her during free time; being 13 gives her the opportunity to dodge her study sessions more often than if she was older."_ Caroline replied as she led them all upstairs.

 _"I hear you have excelled at your father's teachings… particularly in history and medicinal studies."_ Mikael stated and she turned as she opened the door to his and Ester's room.

 _"It can be fascinating but I enjoy learning whichever subject my father chooses to teach me."_ Caroline replied as she held her arm out for them to enter.

 _"Well I find it refreshing to see that my old friend decided his daughters should be as educated as his sons. Perhaps Rebekah will be more thankful at our attempts for teaching her once she is around you and your sister more."_ Mikael announced and Caroline giggled slightly before clearing her throat to stop; she knew Rebekah despised having to sit and study as much as Lexi did.

 _"I'm sure she will as well… although with all of the upcoming events our study sessions will be shortened. Still… she is welcome to sit with us during our sessions."_ Caroline offered and Mikael and Ester nodded in return so she moved away from the room and motioned for Finn and Sage to come forward for the next room. They both told her they were exhausted from their trip and not to expect them at lunch so she told them if they needed anything her room was the next down the hall with Lexi and Rebekah before proceeding to stop at her room. _"Lexi… you forgot Kol… yet again."_ She spoke when she opened her door and saw her little sister look down with a blush.

 _"My apologies… I was just excited to see Bekah and Henrik."_ Lexi replied as she led Henrik out into the hall and beckoned Kol to follow her.

 _"Do you need anything Bekah?"_ Caroline asked the other blonde with a smile and saw her look between her and the bed.

 _"I do so wish to come down to lunch and catch up but I think I will take my rest if that is alright. Can we catch up at supper?"_

 _"Yes of course… would you like me to send up some tea for you? It will help you relax after your journey."_

 _"I think I will be asleep before it came, but thank you regardless."_ Rebekah answered and Caroline smiled before nodding and shutting the door. _"I guess that leaves you gentlemen."_ Caroline remarked and held her arm out to gesture for Elijah and Klaus to follow her as she made her way towards her brothers' room. Once inside she gestured to the side opposite of Stefan and Damon's beds and they sat their satchels down to claim their beds. _"I apologize but for now you two will have to share with Stefan and Damon, but by next week Damon will be housing in his own house not far from here; there will be more room then."_ She explained and watched them turn to look at her.

 _"That is alright Miss Caroline… might I ask where your brothers are?"_ Elijah asked and she nodded before clasping her hands in front of her.

 _"They are with Father today in town, but they will return by dinner. I fear you may not see much of them until after next week as they are busy with the preparations for Damon's wedding."_

 _"I would imagine so. Are you excited for your brother's wedding?"_

 _"Very much."_ She answered with a smile before continuing. _"Elena is one of my dearest friends so I can't wait to call her sister."_ She explained before glancing behind her into the hall. _"Well… do you two need anything else or will you be joining us for lunch?"_ She asked when she turned back to the brothers.

 _"We'll be down in a few minutes… we need to put away our belongings before we can join you."_ Elijah answered and she bowed her head as she took a step back.

 _"Then I will see you both shortly. Elijah you may show Niklaus where the dining room is if he decides to follow you."_ She finished and looked to see him nod in return before she turned and left the room; shutting the door behind her and walking downstairs to help set the table for lunch. She saw her mother already at the table inquiring as to how many extra places should be set at the table and she replied her estimate; she really only knew that Elijah would be coming, but Finn, Sage, and Rebekah were going to sleep until time for dinner. Her mother nodded to her before going and informing Sheila as Caroline started setting the plates, cups, and silverware out.

 _"Caroline Brianna Forbes Salvatore, you will sit down immediately. How many times must your father and I tell you that you should not exert yourself so?"_ Caroline heard her mother scold and she huffed silently and continued with her task as she answered.

 _"Mother I am perfectly capable of setting the table for us and our guests. My breathing and my arm are fine today and I know my limits; I'm not exerting myself."_ She explained as she finished the table and turned to see they had been joined by Mikael, Ester, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Henrik, and her little sister as they awaited sitting at the table. She felt her emotions scramble but she did not change her expression; she was determined to prove she could be as normal as anyone else. _"Now… I am going to go see if Grams needs any help serving…"_

 _"Caroline, if you're going to go into the kitchen you are going to take a treatment; I will not budge on this."_ Elizabeth said sternly and Caroline breathed in to remain calm before nodding and walking away from the group as they started for their seats. She knew if she argued against her mother on this she would only end up getting embarrassed and she'd rather not go through that if she could avoid it. She entered the kitchen to see Grams giving her a knowing look but overlooked it as she picked up a rag and the jar containing a mixture the mixture of herbs she would need.

She would rather have used the other treatment but the smell from it would make her nauseous and it wouldn't bode well with her to not enjoy lunch because she was likely to throw it back up; she would wait until bedtime to use that one. Grams walked over to her with a glass of water; both of them knowing she would likely have a coughing fit and would need it. She always let Sheila put the rag over her face because she would inevitably resist the choking feeling it and the herbs would induce, so she sat in the chair as Grams walked behind her with the rag and herbs in hand; waiting for the brief moment of panic she would have when she felt like she was being smothered. Without warning she felt the burning and scratching in her throat as she breathed the herbs in and immediately started coughing and trying to regain her regular breathing; nearly falling out of the chair until she felt Sheila holding her in place.

When she could finally breathe without erupting into another fit of coughs she drank some of her water and focused on even her breathing back out to normal. She could see Grams and Bonnie taking the plates out of the kitchen to serve everyone and stood from her seat as she wiped at her face as she tried the tears that had streaked down it. Looking at her reflection in the window she was sure she looked presentable again and picked up a plate to balance on her good arm so she could use her hand for another and use her bad arm to carry her water. Walking back to the dining room she placed her water at her seat and saw she was lucky that it was just her and Lexi that hadn't been served yet. She sat the plate in her hand down in front of Lexi while she balanced the other until she could set it in her place; ignoring the looks she could feel coming her way as she smiled at her little sister. She was glad the conversations remained between Mikael, Ester, and her mother as they ate; only having to speak with Lexi when she confirmed what they would have to do after lunch was over. When she set her silverware down she was about to excuse herself but she saw her mother hold up a hand to stop her.

 _"I forgot to tell you earlier, but your father left some ledgers for you to work through for him; he'll need to take them with him tomorrow."_

 _"Alright Mother. Are they in his study?"_ Caroline inquired and Elizabeth nodded in return. _"Is there anything else?"_

 _"You need to have Lexi watch you and perhaps you could write out some figures for her to solve since your father will have other things to do today instead of giving you your lessons."_

 _"That's alright… I can give Lexi her lesson."_

 _"You girls will be busy later as well… Giuseppe mentioned he'll have a surprise for both of you when he comes home if everything has gone according to plan; quite a few surprises actually."_ Elizabeth explained and Caroline looked at her with her eyes narrowed in contemplation. She knew with Damon's wedding and her own birthday coming up it could be dresses, but her mother wouldn't have called those a surprise since they already knew they would be getting new dresses.

 _"I suspect it's more than dresses… would I be correct in that assumption?"_ Caroline asked slowly as she kept her eyes on her mother and saw the little tell-tale twitch in her eyes that let her know when she was right.

 _"I will not tell you what he has planned for the two of you, but I will say you can try to figure it out all day long and you will not."_ Her mother answered with a small smirk and Caroline felt her eyebrows rise with the challenge; she liked figuring things out but she disliked surprises so she didn't quite know what to feel at the moment.

 _"I guess I better get started then… especially with everything there is to do today. But I do hope whatever it is doesn't require dry weather… and that they do indeed return by dinner time; it's going to rain this evening. If you'll excuse me."_ Caroline spoke and waited for her mother to nod before she stood and pushed her chair in before retrieving her dirty dishes and carrying them back into the kitchen; knowing full well her mother would be biting her tongue for her not leaving her dishes behind. She would have washed the dishes but knowing she had to work on her father's business ledgers she decided to get started with those quickly.

Caroline left the kitchen and walked outside to go inform Jesse that it would be raining so he could make sure everyone was finished and inside before the rain came later. Over the years they had learned to listen to her when it came to the weather; sometimes even asking her before a task or chore so the weather wouldn't catch them at an inopportune time. Once she was back inside she went straight for her father's study and retrieved the book and papers to take with her to the sitting room. From the desk in there she could see everyone else was still at the table so she found a blank piece of paper to create some arithmetic problems for her sister. She finished writing out the equations just as her mother excused everyone else from the table and saw Lexi about to leave with Henrik so she quickly called for her.

 _"Lexi! You need to work before you play."_ She spoke loud enough to have Lexi stop mid-run and saw her little sister's shoulders sag. She didn't like disappointing Lexi but she knew it was important she spent a little time each day learning so she wouldn't be overwhelmed when she got older and the material became more difficult. She saw Lexi shuffle her feet as she came in and took a seat on the other side of the desk. _"I only made one page for you to work on… so don't look so down."_ Caroline added and saw Lexi look up at her with a small smile and a nod.

 _"Can everyone else sit with us while we work?"_ Lexi asked with her best puppy-dog face and Caroline giggled before she could stop herself.

 _"It wouldn't be fair to ask them to after such a long journey; they would probably like to rest. However… you may ask them but don't be disappointed if they refuse."_ She replied and watched Lexi jump up and run back out of the room before shaking her head and organizing the loose papers she would have to copy into the ledger before working on the figures. When she had every page in order from the beginning of the week until the day prior she opened the book to begin copying the information; pausing when Lexi returned with Henrik, Elijah, Kol, and Klaus behind her.

 _"Mikael said Henrik should study while I do and his brother's said they would help him since you'll be helping me."_ Lexi informed her and she nodded before pointing towards the chairs in the far side of the room.

 _"Very well… Lexi, help them get situated if you don't mind; I need to get started on this."_ She spoke before pointing down at the book and Lexi nodded excitedly as her and Henrik ran over to where the spare chairs were stacked up against the wall. Caroline turned her attention back to her task and began copying down the items from her family's store that were incoming, outgoing, or exchanged. After a few minutes she was so completely absorbed in her work that she did not hear her sister speak to her until Lexi reached over and shook her shoulder.

 _"Care… I don't know how Father has his books organized and I need you to find a few."_ Lexi stressed as she started bouncing in place.

 _"Sorry Lexi… which books do you need me to get?"_ She asked as she put the quill down and used her hand to fan the ink on the paper so it would dry faster.

 _"The ones on agriculture, fishing, hunting and trapping. The boys and men will need something to occupy their time with as they settle."_

 _"Alright…"_

 _"Find the ones that focus on this area… and it would probably be good if they can study the maps of the area too."_

 _"Sure… just don't touch the ledger. It looks as if Father will have to send for more goods soon and if you move anything I will lose my place and have to start over; I need to make a list for him so he can send it out right away."_

 _"We had a good week I assume?"_ Lexi asked and Caroline nodded as she tried to think of a way to tell her sister it was the threat of war that had everyone buying and stocking up right now.

 _"Lexi… if war begins… it'll be harder to ship goods or have them shipped here; everyone is just being prepared and stockpiling. So… the store needs to remain stocked in case that happens; it'll help to be prepared."_

 _"Will there really be a war?"_ Lexi asked and Caroline paused to take a breath so she could explain her thoughts without scaring her sister.

 _"There may be… but you should not be dwelling on the matter. Like I said… we're only making preparations in case there is one; it isn't certain yet."_ She said softly and waited on her sister to nod in return. _"Now young lady… I'm going to go get those books and you are going to stay away from this one."_ Caroline continued as she pointed to the ledger with a small smile.

 _"I promise."_ Lexi ensured and Caroline stood from her seat to go back to her father's study.

 _"Good."_ Caroline answered and moved a stray hair back in place on her sister's head before walking out of the room. Venturing towards the study she saw her mother speaking with Mikael and Ester in the main sitting room, but chose to ignore their conversation so she could get back to her own work faster. She made quick work of gathering everything Lexi had mentioned in a basket and threw a couple extra in that might come in handy before going back to the small sitting room she and the others had been occupying. She set the basket down next to Lexi as her sister started handing books out to the others and she picked up the paper she had made for Lexi to work on. She could tell Lexi had sped through it from the smaller writing than her normal and reached to get the quill to circle the numbers that were incorrect so she could do them again. _"You have a few to do again Lexi…"_

 _"Ahh…"_ Lexi whined and Caroline chuckled lightly as she shook her head. _"Come on Caroline…"_

 _"No… you are not going to get out of your studies. I know you're excited, but when you rush through it you don't focus and then you make mistakes. Take your time and use your head… I know you know how to do the problems I gave you."_ Caroline reasoned and she saw Lexi cross her arms before letting her back rest against the chair as she pouted. _"The quicker you do your work correctly the faster you get to go do what you want."_ She finalized and knew she had won her sister over as she sat up straight again and uncrossed her arms.

 _"Fine. When we're done will you take me up the hill?"_ Lexi asked and Caroline felt stuck again; she knew she wouldn't have time until tomorrow but she didn't want to decline.

 _"If I can get everything I need to do done in enough time before dinner I will, but there's a lot to do so it may have to wait until tomorrow. Besides… we just went up there yesterday and if you were to gather more flowers you wouldn't get to replant them today before the rain comes."_

 _"Is it going to rain tomorrow?"_

 _"Ask me when the rain passes tonight and I'll then I can tell you."_ Caroline answered automatically and Lexi nodded before she went back to her work.

 _"What hill are you referring to? Maybe my parents will let me escort you."_ Caroline heard Kol offer and she looked up to see her sister blushing as she tried to come up with an answer.

 _"It's the north hill."_ Caroline answered for her sister with a smirk and felt her sister stomp her foot under the desk.

 _"Yes… the north hill… and that is a generous offer; I'll consider it."_ Lexi finally spoke up and Henrik turned to Lexi.

 _"If you go with Kol may I go too?"_ Henrik asked and Lexi looked to Kol before looking over towards Elijah.

 _"That would be up to Mother and Father."_ Elijah answered and Caroline went back to her work; grateful she would be able to concentrate again with Elijah answering the younger ones in the room. She put all her focus back on finishing the figures so she could provide the list of items her father would need to send for. It was nearly an hour later when Caroline was finally finished and looked up to see Lexi, Kol, and Henrik gone but Klaus and Elijah still in the room. Standing from her seat she reached over to pick up the paper Lexi had been working on and saw she had answered the problems correctly the second time she did them. _"I checked them for her… I hope you do not mind."_

 _"Not at all Elijah… thank you."_

 _"Do you need help with anything?"_ Elijah asked and Caroline smiled before shaking her head. She liked having Elijah around; it was like having another brother and he always knew how to appease their younger siblings.

 _"I'm sure you'd like to rest up Elijah but if you insist on helping, then maybe you could keep Lexi, Kol, and Henrik occupied while I finish the rest of the chores."_ She replied since she knew he would persist if she didn't come up with something for him to do.

 _"Kol actually managed to get Lexi to agree for him to take her and Henrik up the hill."_

 _"Seriously?"_ Caroline asked surprised; she had been so focused on her work she had missed it. When she saw Elijah nod with a chuckle she began laughing as she covered her face. _"Oh I wish she would have delayed her answer long enough for me to finish so I wouldn't have missed it. Poor Kol has been trying for years to get her to give him attention and when she finally does I didn't see it."_ Caroline ranted before turning and sticking her head out the window so she could look towards the hill. Sure enough she saw the three of them up there running around so she pulled her head back in.

 _"She's growing up. Before you know it she'll be grown with a family of her own."_

 _"Oh don't you dare get me started Elijah… she's the baby and Father will probably lock her up in her room when that time comes; and if he don't then any suitor would also have my brothers and I to contend with."_ Caroline warned playfully as she glared towards Elijah and saw him and Klaus both chuckling at her reaction. _"It would be like someone coming forward and wanting to court Bekah."_ She compared and saw them both stop chuckling and smirked knowing she had proven her point effectively.

 _"Bekah is the only girl though so there is still a bit of a difference sweetheart."_ Klaus spoke up and she glared in his direction; not really wanting to talk to him specifically, but she wasn't about to let him rule over the conversation either.

 _"I already know my father and brothers will be difficult with me being allowed to court soon, but when it's time for Lexi they'll be even worse; and that is my point. Rebekah being the only girl will have the same impact as Lexi being the youngest child between my parents; it'll be tedious to put it lightly."_ She explained and saw him nod before looking at his brother. She thought it was the end of their conversation, but when she saw him look back to her she knew she wasn't that lucky.

 _"I imagine you are quite excited with the prospect of courting coming up soon; especially since you are older than most girls are when they become eligible."_ He asked and she squinted her eyes at him as she formed the thoughts in her head. She wasn't sure if he meant it to be insulting or if he was trying to find some kind of hidden information, so she had to be sure she phrased her answer efficiently.

 _"Father thought it best to wait until he was sure I would be ready both mentally and physically for marriage and I agree with his decision. He's made sure I was schooled and that I had my defects under control so they would not hinder me from having children and caring for them; a lesser man would not have done so. Had he thought my health would have been alright sooner then I would already be courting."_ She answered and picked up the ledger; ready to be done with speaking so she could return to her chores. _"Now I really must excuse myself… I have to get back to my tasks for the day."_ She stated as she dipped slightly in a bow for formality and left the room before either of them could stand.

She walked to her father's study and placed the ledger back on his desk as she thought about the short conversation she had just had. She hadn't missed Elijah's silent chuckle or the way Klaus' eyes had widened slightly with her response. Either Klaus wasn't expecting her to answer as she had or he was shocked she already had someone in mind she wished to court; which she hadn't admitted but she HAD slightly hinted it. Shaking her head she exited the study and proceeded in making her way outside to the stables. She knew the field hands would be seeing to the Mikaelson's horses, but she still wanted to see Shadow; her favorite horse. Walking into the stables she could hear the horses neighing from their stalls and smiled that they always reacted the same way when she came to visit them. She could see Shadow knocking at the stall door with his head and picked up a couple apples on her way to him.

 _"How's my big boy doing today?"_ She asked the horse and saw him calm so she held out the apple for him to take as her other hand went up to pet his neck and mane. When the first apple was gone the horse nuzzled his face against hers and she giggled before holding the other apple up. _"Are you ready to let me brush you?"_ She asked as he finished the apple and she picked up the brush before unlatching and stepping into the stall. No matter how many times her parents had insisted she leave the grooming to the servants she couldn't resist taking care of Shadow; ever since his birth. She brushed over his shoulders and sides and she sang quietly to keep him soothed like she always did. When she was done she took him out of the stall and led him outside so he could get some running in.

She loved that she could let him run loose and he would still return to her whenever she called for him; yet it would also make her wish she was allowed to ride him. It was clear from the moment he was born that Shadow was her horse and no one could do anything with him unless she told them to; it gave her a small sense of pride. She cleaned out the brush while her eyes remained on her horse running around the open field freely and she took her time walking in his direction. She knew she couldn't let him run for long that day so to give him a little more time she walked over to the clothesline and started pulling off whatever was dry; which wasn't much but she took her time checking everything. Once she had the dry items placed in the basket she walked further towards the field and called for Shadow. Like always he steered in her direction and came to her on her first call; slowing when got close to her. She gave him the last apple she had on her before brushing the new thistles he had picked up off of him. Walking him back to the stables she could see her mother leading their guests on a walk as she threw Caroline a look of disapproval; ignoring it she led Shadow back to his stall and secured him.

Coming out again she walked over to the wagon that would be taking supplies to her family's store later. She noticed there were already a few baskets of corn and several pumpkins loaded and looked around to find Jesse again; she had forgotten to tell him to pick 4 extra baskets of corn to make cornmeal to take to the store later. He took the instructions rather well since both of them knew she had been likely to forget a couple things with her normal schedule being thrown for a loop that day. She wandered into the corn field and began picking ears of corn to help out a little since they needed extra; making sure her mother didn't see her. She only dedicated about 30 minutes to her task before moving on to the hay field to take note of how many stacks had been made that day; and giving instruction for how many more needed to be made.

She found her attention called back to the house when she saw smoke coming from the chimney and knew Grams had begun making dinner. On her way back to the house she spotted her mother having her tea in the garden with their guests and found herself declining the invitation to join them. Once inside she went back to the sitting room to make sure the books she had gotten earlier made their way back to her father's study in their designated places. She knew the laundry wouldn't be ready to bring in for a little while yet so she returned to the sitting room to work on some sewing; she hoped to get a couple things done before she saw her friend Katerina and her daughter Nadia again so she could give them to them. With Finn and Sage expecting a child themselves it might be a good idea to begin making them a blanket as a gift since she was already making Matthew and April one for their unborn child; which she swore would be twins.

She got lost in her task once more until she had finished Nadia's dress and blanket, Matt and April two blankets, and had the patches cut up for Finn and Sage; who she guessed would have a girl. She had a habit of knowing what a child would be before it was born and she hadn't been wrong yet, so she was a little wary about speaking to Finn and Sage about it. When she heard the sound of horses coming from a distance she put her work up and ran to look out one of the front windows to see her father and brothers coming around the field. She ran out the back to make sure her mother knew and saw she and the elder Mikaelsons had been engrossed in conversation and had not noticed so she informed her before moving to check the wash again. She saw Bonnie coming to join her and began folding everything she took down until there were only a couple items left on the line; hoping they would be done soon.

Helping Bonnie carry the baskets in earned her another look from her mother that she chose to ignore. She and Bonnie shared a knowing look before going and getting the next baskets to take them back to the house. Once everything was inside she and Bonnie began sorting through everything so they could take all the items to the rooms they belonged in. She didn't get a chance to begin taking things to their rooms when she heard her father call for her to wake their other guests so they could prepare themselves for dinner. Giving him a small smile she went about doing as he said before sneaking back into the kitchen to help finish making dinner. When there wasn't anything left for her to do in there she made her way to her brothers to have them make sure Jesse had returned from the store and had put the wagon and horses up before the rain hit.

She went to see where her father was but seeing him with his mother, Ester, and Mikael she chose to wait and went back outside the finish gathering the wash; dry or not it couldn't wait any longer. When she got it all inside she went back into sorting and Bonnie came to take it all away when she was done. Not wishing to be bored or have to chance having another conversation with Klaus she went to the kitchen to get the oil jug to fill up the lanterns around the house for nightfall before setting out new candles close to all the candlesticks. Knowing there was nothing else she could do before dinner she went to her father's study to get the ledger for Giuseppe to check.

 _"Caroline darling, there you are."_ Her father exclaimed when she came to meet him in the main sitting room. _"You mother tells me you've kept yourself busy today. Have you finished your tasks for the day?"_

 _"Yes Father."_ She answered and held the ledger up for him. _"I finished the figures and made a list for the next shipping order for you. Do you need me to do anything else?"_ She asked hopefully and saw him chuckle as he shook his head and took the book from her and gestured for her to sit. She sat next to her mother as she watched him check the figures she had done. Seeing him smile before closing the book she knew she had done them correctly before he even told her.

 _"You did well Caroline… as I suspected you would. Did you give Lexi a lesson?"_

 _"I wrote out some figures for her and made her redo the ones she did incorrectly. Elijah actually checked them the second time before she left to go about her free time; and then I checked them again."_ She answered with a small smirk as she leaned forward slightly in her explanation. She heard him chuckle as he stood from his seat with the ledger in hand.

 _"You got lost in your work again, didn't you?"_ He asked jokingly and she nodded half-embarrassed before looking back at him. _"Then you'll love the surprise I have for you later… although I think your mother will likely be cross with me once she realizes everything you'll have to learn and do."_ He stated and she looked to her mother to see her looking at her father with her eyes slightly narrowed in thought. Not wanting to see her mother begin interrogating her father she excused herself to go make sure Lexi and Rebekah were prepared for dinner before going to check on Finn and Sage again. Seeing everyone taken care of she went downstairs to help Bonnie set the table for dinner; once again ignoring the looks coming from her mother as she tried to keep from laughing. She knew her mother wouldn't make a comment with her father around; even if he didn't approve of her doing work with servants he never fussed at her for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the table was set she stepped back to see her father and Mikael taking their places at each end of the table; leaving her slightly confused as to how everyone else would be seated. She saw Stefan and Damon sit as they normally did on their father's side, and then her mother taking a seat on the other side with her motioning for Caroline to take the next seat across from Stefan. Then beside her it was Lexi, Henrik, Rebekah, Sage, and Ester. Starting on Mikael's other side it was Elijah, Finn, Klaus, and then Kol; leaving a spare seat between Stefan and Kol. As Caroline saw the food being served she felt like she was forgetting something until she felt the numbness increase in her arm and felt the breeze come into the house. She excused herself quickly and walked briskly upstairs to begin shutting windows so nothing inside could get wet; proceeding downstairs to shut them at least halfway so the air could still circulate within the house.

When she got back to the table she was glad to see they hadn't waited on her to finish before beginning to eat. She waited to begin until she heard the first clap of thunder begin followed by the sound of rain coming in a downpour. She looked to her mother and father with a smirk as she took her first bite and saw similar glances of worry as their eyes darted to her arm so she mouthed "numb" to them and saw them settle back into eating. They carried on eating as she listened in on Lexi and Henrik whispering to each other all of the activities and games they would play during their free times. She saw Stefan trying to get her attention without drawing any from the others as he pointed over towards the entryway slightly and she looked to see a couple boxes stacked there. Giving him a quick double-blink she let him know she saw them and they both tried to keep from smiling or laughing to give away their silent conversation. She wanted to tell Lexi but she knew Lexi wouldn't be able to contain her excitement and it would get them busted so she remained quiet and noticed Damon give her a knowing look and his eyes drifted between her, Stefan, and Lexi.

 _"I want to make a toast."_ She heard Mikael say as he lifted his glass towards Giuseppe and saw her father nod in return as he lifted his glass; motioning for the rest of the family to lift theirs too. Mikael looked to both sides of him and she saw his family lift their glasses in support. _"I want to toast our wonderful hosts for taking in our family during these darker times. If anything is needed of any of us just let us know and we would be glad to help."_ He finished as he took a drink with everyone following his lead.

 _"You do not need to thank us old friend. It is to friends and family we shall drink to… and as our guests we would only wish you are made comfortable with the arrangements."_ Giuseppe returned and everyone took another drink in succession to his request. The elder men shared a laugh before Mikael raised his hand again.

 _"If help is needed in any way, do not hesitate to ask for it. We can help mind the store, hunting and trapping, fishing, the stables, the field…"_

 _"I thank you Mikael and I will not hesitate to ask if it is needed. If you wish to volunteer on the different tasks then we can discuss who would work in which area."_ Giuseppe returned and Mikael nodded.

 _"You darling Caroline has already offered to help Rebekah with her studies, so in return I think it only fair that Rebekah help with some of her tasks."_ Mikael stated and Caroline looked to her father for permission to speak.

 _"I'll let Caroline decide on that matter… it can become difficult to take tasks away from her."_ He answered with a laugh and she felt herself blush slightly before looking at Rebekah.

 _"I don't need help with tasks… but I know you play violin; teach me and we're even."_ She said with a smile and saw Rebekah relax before giving a smiling nod.

 _"Well at least the ladies are settled easily."_ Giuseppe noted with a chuckle and looked over to Damon and Stefan. _"I think it's fair that you young men come to an agreement like they did."_ He finished and Damon took charge since he was the eldest.

 _"What tasks interest all of you?"_ Damon asked and they others decided to answer from oldest to youngest.

 _"I could help with the store or deliveries."_ Finn stated and Damon turned to Giuseppe.

 _"We've been a little pressed on deliveries so that would work if that is what he wishes. Jesse barely had time to get everything to the store today before the weather changed and a lot of that will need to be delivered over the next couple of days."_

 _"He can study the maps and then we'll begin him with the closer deliveries until he's more acquainted with the area."_ Giuseppe noted and nodded to Stefan so he knew he would be the one teaching the maps.

 _"I think I would find use in hunting and fishing… if there isn't anything else available with the store."_ Elijah said and Mikael gave him a squeeze on his shoulder.

 _"He's a good shot… and he's useful with a bow as well."_ Mikael added and Stefan turned as he leaned sideways to get a better look at Elijah.

 _"I'll teach you the maps and show you the best spots… then we'll alternate between fishing and hunting so we even it out."_ Stefan supplied.

 _"I'll help in the field and stables."_ Klaus said and Caroline restrained herself from dropping her cutlery; she spent a lot of time in both places when she wasn't doing her household tasks.

 _"You'll have to be careful with a couple of the horses… some are particular with people."_ Giuseppe warned and Klaus looked to his father before looking towards hers.

 _"It shouldn't be a problem but thank you for forewarning me."_ He answered and she saw her father look to her.

 _"Damon and Caroline are usually the ones that see to their welfare; aside from the servants of course. And then Caroline is the one I've entrusted to oversee the fields and make sure we reach our daily quotas so she can help me with the ledgers when needed."_ Giuseppe noted and Klaus nodded before looking at both of them. Caroline barely glanced in his direction before Damon spoke up.

 _"I'll be gone most of this week in preparation for my wedding so I think I'll have to pass along the task to my sister."_ Damon said and she kept herself from glaring at her older brother.

 _"I'll show you which horses would be difficult for you to go around until they are accustomed to your presence. As for the field we are working a lot with corn and hay right now, but we are also finishing up the other vegetables in preparation for the winter months. Everyone tending to the field must know the exact amount of each vegetable to a basket so the figures are correct when done so I'll write out a list for you to memorize before you start with that."_ Caroline explained before glancing towards Klaus again. She saw him give a slight smirk before nodding and she was ever so glad it was Kol's turn to speak or she would have wanted to be excused.

 _"I'll help Nik in the fields."_ Kol stated and Caroline looked at him.

 _"Did you hear everything I said to your brother?"_ Caroline asked and saw him nod vigorously in return so she tilted her head slightly before continuing. _"Then you know what to do… I'll give you a list too."_ She stated and he raised a glass before drinking it.

 _"Then it looks as if everything is squared away with our children."_ Mikael stated before holding up a finger. _"Except for you Henrik… you are to help Alexis with any of her tasks for now."_

 _"Yes Father."_ Henrik supplied and Caroline watched Lexi try to contain her excitement as she sat in her chair.

 _"Lexi darling… be a dear and help Henrik with his studies in exchange for him helping you with your chores."_ Giuseppe spoke up quickly in hopes of keeping Lexi in her chair a little longer.

 _"Of course Father."_ Lexi returned as Caroline noticed she finally remembered to refrain from getting too excited at the dinner table.

 _"Ester and I will help you and Elizabeth with the preparations for your son's wedding and your daughter's birthday if that is alright with you."_ Mikael offered and Giuseppe nodded before smiling towards his wife.

 _"While we are on the subject of the upcoming events…"_ Giuseppe started before looking at Caroline and Lexi. _"The clothes are ready for both events and you girls need to try yours on; you're brothers already did earlier today."_

 _"Both events?"_ Caroline asked with a small smirk and Giuseppe nodded before she turned to Lexi. _"Does that mean Lexi gets to start attending balls?"_ She asked over her shoulder to make sure she was reading between the lines correctly.

 _"Yes it does."_ Their father answered and Lexi couldn't contain her squeal of joy that time. Caroline quickly shushed her little sister before their father excused everyone from the table. She couldn't hold Lexi back once they were excused so she watched her run towards their father until he pointed towards the entryway where the boxes were; then she went straight to them. Caroline gave a small laugh before walking over to her father to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

 _"Thank you Papa… I was hoping you'd let her attend."_ Caroline said and he reached up to hold onto her shoulders.

 _"I've got to let you both grow up sometime."_

 _"It's a good birthday present though."_ She returned and saw him smile before he pulled her in for another hug before Lexi came running up to them with Caroline's boxes. She broke away to take them from her sister and set them down to look inside. She knew what her dress for Damon's wedding would look like but the dress design for her birthday had been kept as a surprise until now.

 _"Go try them on girls… I need to make sure they fit. We'll have to get the Mikaelson's prepared to attend next."_ Giuseppe said and she nodded before lifting the boxes back up and taking them upstairs to her room with Lexi already up there. She tried on the one for Damon's wedding first and she and Lexi made their way back downstairs to show their father. Both dresses were a pale yellow, but Lexi's was trimmed in green where Caroline's was trimmed in blue; Elena having insisted all the women wear yellow since it was her favorite color. _"Absolutely beautiful… and a perfect fit. It's a good thing too. Rebekah, come here and stand next to Caroline so Elizabeth may measure you for your dress to be made."_ Giuseppe spoke before Lexi ran off to change into the next dress. Caroline stayed where she was since her and Rebekah had similar measurements and she could help her mother.

 _"Mother… will you follow me for my next dress?"_ Caroline asked and she saw her look at her in return slightly confused. _"I kind of want to wait until my birthday for Father to see it so it'll be a surprise; since he wished for the design to be a surprise for me."_ She explained and her mother nodded in return. In truth she did want it to be a surprise for her father but she also didn't want anyone else to see it until she was presented during her birthday ball. It wasn't long before Lexi came back down in her dress for the ball and Caroline couldn't help but smile at her little sister. The gown could be heard as it swished from the fabric and the darker green really brought out her eyes and skin tone. Caroline walked over to Lexi and began playing around with her hair to see what hairstyle would go great with the gown; having it all bound at one side of the girl's neck and explaining how there would be curls added into it. After that was done she saw Lexi run back up the stairs to go change back into her regular clothes as Elizabeth finished with Rebekah and her father had Sage come up next to be measured. Caroline took the opportunity to go back upstairs herself to try on her birthday dress; dressing slowly so she could wait on her mother. She had just finished styling her hair how she wished it for the ball when her mother entered. She turned around slowly and when she came to a halt she saw her mother had formed tears but they hadn't fallen yet.

 _"You look beautiful sweetie… and so grown up."_ Elizabeth said as she fanned her face and Caroline gave her a smile before hugging her.

 _"I love you Mama… even when you try to keep me small."_ Caroline added to lighten her mother's mood back up and heard a small laugh in return before Liz pulled away so she could change back. Caroline took her time changing back after her mother left; looking in the mirror for a few minutes. The gown was a dark blue with white and light blue trimmings that sunk lower on her back and shoulders than her normal dresses did, but not enough to be improper. She hadn't been able to resist spinning around a couple times to let her gown twirl out around her before taking it off either; changing back and making her way back to her family and their guests. Seeing the adults immersed in talking she started walking towards her sewing chest, but Giuseppe called her to him as he stepped away from the others and led her to his study. _"Is everything alright Father?"_ She asked as he took his time sitting down in his chair and motioning for her to sit across from him.

 _"Yes of course… I've got another surprise for you; one I did not wish to tell you in front of the others yet."_ He informed and she nodded in return so he would continue. _"You're getting older and there isn't much left to teach you in the way of studies from me. So… this week while I've been in town I've spoken to a couple people to see if they were interested in teaching you further than I can."_

 _"What did they say?"_ She asked nervously as she rubbed her hands down her dress to ease her worries slightly.

 _"Well there are a couple that are interested… as well as some that said it would be alright to learn, but not use the knowledge given."_

 _"I understand… it isn't a woman's place to learn; not yet anyway."_ She stated almost disappointed until her father raised his hand.

 _"The couple of people that are interested would love to have you not only learn, but assist them."_ He stated and she couldn't help the smile that broke out after her moment of shock had passed. _"Alaric Saltzman and Grayson Gilbert are the ones interested. With Alaric you would be helping him catalog and archive all of the town's information much like you do the store for me. However… with Grayson you would advance your knowledge of the medical field and one day you could become a midwife if it interested you."_

 _"Are you really saying I could have a trade of my own?"_ She asked in shock again and saw the smile spread across her father's face. _"Which one should I choose? They both sound wonderful…"_

 _"That is for you to decide. But like I said… with Grayson you would become a midwife. With Alaric you would only ever be an assistant because of the responsibility his trade requires; with you becoming the age to marry and begin a family it wouldn't serve you as well as Grayson's offer. Take your time… think about what interests you the most and what would benefit you later in life."_ He told her seriously and she nodded vigorously before moving to sit on his lap so she could hug him.

 _"When should I give my decision?"_ She asked when she pulled back and he chuckled.

 _"Whenever you wish my child. Your mother realized it'll be time for you to learn to ride a horse… she's quite cross at the moment so contain your excitement in front of her for me."_

 _"As you wish Papa. When do I start learning to ride?"_

 _"You'll learn in your free time starting tomorrow after dinner if it isn't raining. And either way you choose I'll bring you some books to get a head start, so you might want to make sure Niklaus and Kol are squared away with their new tasks quickly to free you up more time."_

 _"I will I promise. Is there any other news to receive?"_ She asked and he chuckled before patting her pat to let her know it was time to get up so they could rejoin the other.

 _"The Gilberts will be joining us in a couple days for dinner…"_

 _"Katerina and Nadia too?"_ Caroline asked quickly, accidently interrupting her father and hurriedly covered her mouth. _"I'm sorry Father… forgive my excitement."_ She apologized and saw her Father fake pout.

 _"There's no need to apologize when it is just us having a conversation. I know you are an easily excited person… and yes they will be coming too."_ Giuseppe offered and she smiled again before he walked around her to get the door so they could go back, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

 _"May I tell Lexi?"_ She asked and he paused to lean over and quietly answer.

 _"Not until you decide which you wish to do."_ He told her and she nodded in understanding; if she told Lexi then everyone would know and try to persuade her to choose the one they liked or neither. She went to sit down next to her sewing chest as she had originally intended as her father went back to her mother and the elder Mikaelsons. It wasn't long before Rebekah came over and joined her since Lexi had chosen to go play with Henrik instead of sewing with her.

 _"What are you working on?"_ Rebekah asked as Caroline started pulling out the squares she had cut earlier for a blanket for Finn and Sage.

 _"A baby blanket… for Finn and Sage."_ She replied as she tried to keep her voice low enough for only them to hear.

 _"And what if they have a boy?"_ Rebekah asked and Caroline shrugged her shoulders a little, but looking at Rebekah she knew she would have to give a better answer.

 _"I do not think they will this time… but if I'm wrong then I will make them one for a boy."_ She supplied and saw her friend grin until they both bust out in giggles.

 _"How do you do that?"_

 _"What; make a blanket?"_ Caroline asked curiously since she was pretty sure Rebekah knew how to sew but she hadn't ever seen her and she didn't want to think they had broached the topic of her predicting what a newborn would be.

 _"No silly… I've seen you guess before and you were right. How do you do it?"_ Rebekah asked genuinely curious and Caroline scrunched up her face as she thought about it. She didn't know how to go into most of it being intuition and luck, so she unscrunched her face before looking down to answer.

 _"Sometimes I just… know. I mean… look at a woman with child; see how she's carrying that child and observe her symptoms. Sometimes it doesn't work, but sometimes it does… but I've seen a lot of women pregnant so it could just be luck that I pick correctly."_ Caroline explained but drifted off in thought a few times. _"It's not exactly something that I learned; I just kind of picked up on it over the years. You have to feel it… I mean really listen to what your intuition is telling you."_ She finished explaining and breathed in relief when she saw Rebekah nod with a small smile.

 _"So you think we'll have a girl?"_ She heard Sage ask from behind her and she turned to nod at her. _"Don't take offense… but what led you to that assumption?"_ Sage continued and Caroline nodded again before standing next to the other woman.

 _"May I?"_ She asked with her hands hovering over Sage's stomach. Receiving a nod she placed her hands down and moved them to her sides. _"You're carrying high."_ She noted before explaining further. _"Most women I've seen having girls carry high, and boys lower. Furthermore, and I mean this in the best possible way…"_ She continued but paused as she worried how Sage would react to what she was about to say. _"With you normally being a smaller boned person, your hips are a little wider putting more pressure on your back and chest and that has caused some slight swelling in your neck and jaw. It isn't a lot but it does indicate a girl more than a boy in my opinion."_ She spoke quietly and kept her face in a way she would explain something to Lexi or her mother without wanting to anger them. She wasn't for sure if Sage would take it as her saying she was fat, but she wasn't intending for her words to mean that.

 _"Where did you learn that?"_ Sage asked curiously and Caroline breathed in relief.

 _"I have friends who have children. You'll meet one soon… she has a little girl that is nearly a year now. She carried much like you are, she was always tired, and you couldn't put anything sweet in front of her or it would be gone."_ Caroline rambled as she remembered Katerina's pregnancy with a smile. _"I've got another friend that is with child and I would swear she was having twin boys. I mean… the doctor hasn't said he thought there were two but I've felt her stomach and the movements I felt suggested there were. I guess boys because all her weight is carried really low and she keeps eating red peppers on everything; nothing sweet."_ Caroline continued rambling until she realized she had let it get away from her again and apologized.

 _"It's alright… I liked having you explain your thoughts actually; and it makes sense in a way."_ Sage concluded and Caroline nodded to her.

 _"I was kind of hoping for a girl… so I pray you're right; although I will be happy as long as she or he is healthy."_ Sage spoke again and Caroline squinted her eyes as she tilted her head a little.

 _"Do you want my full estimate?"_ Caroline asked cautiously and saw her brothers coming up.

 _"Hold on little sis… we need to place bets on this."_ Damon said as he came over rubbing his hands together.

 _"Damon it is not proper to be making bets; least of all on a baby."_ She scolded as she playfully smacked his arm.

 _"But…"_ Damon started but Caroline glared at him so he closed his mouth.

 _"Finish that sentence and I will not finish mine… I'll only tell Sage in private if you persist."_ Caroline warned and Damon nodded again before retaking his seat with a pout on his face. _"Stefan… that means you too… sit."_ She finished and watched him walk backwards as Rebekah laughed a little to her side. _"Honestly… you two should be ashamed of yourselves."_

 _"Come on Care… I want to hear."_ Rebekah urged and Caroline held up her hands again in front of Sage's stomach silently asking permission before moving ahead and feeling of her stomach. When she felt the little one move she smiled a little before reaching down and grabbing a piece of string and measuring her from her ribs to the bottom of her baby bump. Once she read the measurements she looked back to Sage to give her the estimates she came up with.

 _"I'd keep to my assumption that it is a girl… she might come a little late, but not too much, and she'll weigh between 7 ½ and 8 pounds; and I think she'll be healthy."_ Caroline said before giving a small smile and retaking her spot on the floor so she could continue sewing and Sage moved to take her seat again; Caroline realizing she must have went to relieve herself while she had been distracted with the squares. She could feel eyes on her but she ignored them as she started sewing the little squares into a pattern so they could be sewn together later.

 _"She hasn't been wrong yet."_ Stefan told Sage and Caroline gave her another small smile before going back to her work.

 _"Now I'm excited… a niece; there are too many boys in my family."_ Rebekah said and Caroline couldn't contain the giggle that escaped her and Rebekah turned to laughing fully. Caroline could see the men on the other side turn to the conversation then.

 _"Come now sister… you love having all of us as your brothers."_ Kol said as he once again feigned a hurt expression for the day.

 _"Only when you do not annoy me to the ends of the earth."_ She retorted before turning to look at Caroline. _"Be grateful you only have two… I have five."_ She told Caroline and Caroline let her work fall in her lap as she tried to keep from laughing.

 _"It can't be all that terrible… I rarely have a problem with the two I have."_ Caroline answered when she could finally speak without laughing.

 _"Switch me for ONE day… you'll change your mind."_ Rebekah answered and reached over to grab some fabric, and needle, and thread. Caroline shook her head with a smile as she looked at her brothers to see them watching her and Rebekah.

 _"Nah… I think I'll keep mine. They're being good right now… and at least ONE of them is actually giving me another sister that will one day, hopefully soon, give me some nieces and nephews."_ Caroline said and heard Damon begin coughing and she knew he had choked on his own spit again.

 _"I thought you counted Nadia as a niece?"_ Damon asked as he tried to avoid the subject of having his own children anytime soon.

 _"Well Katerina will be your sister-n-law next week and Nadia your niece; since you are my brother I will call her my niece as well."_ Caroline explained before getting another idea pop in her head. _"Although I would very much like to add to that list once you and Elena are to be married."_ She added and watched him start coughing again; waiting for the opportune time to drag Stefan into it. _"And as for you Stefan… you need to begin looking for me another sister-to-be so YOU can give me some nieces and nephews as well."_ She stated as if she expected him to begin that very second and watch him begin coughing along with Damon.

 _"You're good."_ Rebekah noted and Caroline nodded as they waited for both Damon and Stefan recuperate enough to speak again; glancing towards their parents a couple times to make sure they weren't going to come and stop them.

 _"Well when do we get a new brother and nieces and nephews from you?"_ Damon asked and Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

 _"Whenever Father and the two of you allow me to court someone long enough to become married and have children."_ She replied with a grin since she knew she had them there; neither of them really thought she should begin courting when her birthday arrived but they hadn't went against Giuseppe in his decision. _"You both act as if you are afraid of children… they're really small; I don't see how you are intimidated by them."_ She stated and saw them scramble for something to say. She saw Stefan give up as he sat back against his chair and pulled his book back out.

 _"You're a… young woman… it's only natural for you to process the thought easier than either of us."_ Damon replied and she shook her head after a minute.

 _"It matters not whether someone is a man or a woman; children are a natural part of growing up and making your own lives once married."_ Caroline stated and saw Damon give up as he sat back to mimic Stefan. _"I will agree that women are more prone to thinking about children because women carry them inside and then nurse them until they are old enough to eat with everyone else, but we have our own intimidations on the subject; mostly childbirth, but there are other things we think about after that."_ Caroline concluded and waited for her brother to nod before turning back to Rebekah. _"Do you still want to trade?"_ She asked jokingly and saw the other girl begin laughing again.

 _"No I think I'll keep mine now."_ Rebekah managed to say before she and Caroline began giggling together again. They carried on talking and catching up until their parents called an end to the conversations and told them it was time for bed. They all went about formalities before going to their rooms and the girls had difficulty refraining from keeping up conversations once in bed, but they knew they had a long time together for the unforeseeable future and agreed to talk some more the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus lingered behind the others after asking his parents to speak with him; also asking Giuseppe and Elizabeth to remain as well. He wasn't for sure how the conversation ahead would go but he had been coming up with ways to have it all day. He also didn't know who all he would have to gain favor from or compete with in his quest but he knew it would be worth it. He asked that they speak away from where the others could possibly hear because he didn't want a chance for Caroline, or anyone that would tell her, to hear what he was about to speak about with their families. Once they were in the farthest room from everyone he noticed his parents and Caroline take their seats in the little study-like room and he began to pace nervously.

 _"I'm not sure how to ask… or if I would even be considered for something like this… but I would like permission to court Caroline."_ He spoke quickly and saw Elizabeth and Giuseppe share a glance so he continued before either would say something. _"I understand if there is conflict between her and I because of the past and I hope to rectify that. I also understand that it is not yet time for the announcement that she will be allowed to court and I give my word that I will wait until then to be able to do so. I am aware I am at a loss for knowing who her other choices are, as well as my good standing because of what happened 10 years ago. However… I just ask for the chance to be considered when you start deciding."_ Klaus nervously rambled on until he felt like he had pleaded his case in front of her parents and his. He looked at everyone in the room to see different reactions from them.

 _"I shall consider it."_ Giuseppe spoke slowly and Klaus felt disbelief that he had spoken those words. _"However, she does have a few options for choice and I will be testing each and every individual separately to sort out the ones I deem unable to meet the standards that we have already set. There is much to you have to know and learn in less than a months' time in order to pass. My final decision will be made either the night of the ball or the day after; depending on how many are left to choose from."_

 _"I understand sir and I will do my best to meet your expectations."_ Klaus answered when he was sure he wasn't going to interrupt the elder speaking to him.

 _"You know of her conditions… they can be dangerous for her; I expect her future suitor to understand and be able to handle those conditions."_ Giuseppe continued instructing and Klaus nodded, but Giuseppe held his hand up. _"It will be harder for you since you haven't spoken with her in 10 years and you have much to learn about how to assist with her health; not to mention you have to have her in agreement as well. The past between you was nothing more than a child's mistake mixed with an accident, but it hasn't been repaired; neither of you have moved on. For you… I need to know you want to court her for her future and not for the guilt of the past."_ Giuseppe finished and Klaus nodded as he went over how to explain that it wasn't just guilt; he wanted to fix the past and build a future with her.

 _"I may wish to ease the guilt and repair the past… but that is not my motive. I can do so without courting her but after seeing her again, after all this time, and seeing how full of life she is… I want a chance to share that with her."_ Klaus explained. _"I'll learn as much as I can before your announcement and I hope I can meet your standards."_ Klaus vowed to her parents and they nodded before looking over to his parents.

 _"What say you Mikael, Ester? Do you permit him in his goal to court our daughter?"_ Giuseppe asked and Ester nodded while Mikael remained still. Klaus was starting to believe he would reject his request before he broke the silence.

 _"I believe he speaks honestly… and could very well care for her to the extent she will need. Caroline may have difficulties but she is still a fine young lady that I would be proud to call daughter in the future should we be blessed with calling her so. It would be a fine match and I have no qualms with letting them court with your permission old friend for Caroline."_ Mikael announced and Klaus felt relief flow through him as he moved over to shake his father's and Giuseppe's hands in agreement. He knew he would have a lot test him in the coming month but after watching Caroline all day he believed he would be able to come through it all.

They all bid their goodnights and went to their rooms; Klaus looking to see if Stefan and Damon were already asleep but they weren't. He didn't know if he should bring the topic up yet with the brothers since they were so protective of Caroline, so he decided to bring it up little by little until he could get their acceptance as well. He went to lie in his bed as turned to see Elijah had already succumbed to sleep in his own bed next to his; he would speak with him as well since he seemed to know Caroline more now. He knew he needed to get sleep since chores would start the following morning and they would each have to awake early to see to them all; even after their long trip. He thought he maybe should have took a chance to rest more during the day, but he had immediately focused on Caroline and all thoughts of rest had slipped his mind; his body fully alert and running at full capacity. Now that he was actually in bed, all of his exhaustion caught up with him and he felt the world fall away as sleep took his hold.

 ** _Before Dawn (Caroline POV)…_**

Caroline woke up extra early so she would be able to help Sheila prepare breakfast; needing to retrieve some of the supplies to do so. Once she was dressed she crept quietly down the stairs and waiting until she was outside to put on her shoes. She followed the familiar path to the chicken coop with a basket and lantern so she could set about gathering eggs for their breakfast. The hens were not happy to have their morning disturbed and Caroline was glad she had worn the gloves that were hanging in the coop since they were pecking at her more than usual. After she had gathered enough to feed everyone she went back to the house and silently took them into the kitchen. She saw both Sheila and Ayanna inside preparing the flour to make bread for the day. Caroline set about grinding more wheat so they could replenish what they were using for later that week before setting up the cauldron to start boiling water for the porridge.

Once she saw everything coming together in the kitchen she picked up a couple baskets and made her way back outside in hopes to gather some fresh fruits to add to the breakfast. Before she made it outside she was joined by Bonnie as she took a basket from Caroline and told her she would gather the apples and left the different berries for Caroline since they would be lighter and easier to carry. Caroline reluctantly agreed and they took off together to the edge of the forest where they had the fruit trees and bushes. Caroline felt chilly in the early morning air but with the sun quickly rising she knew it wouldn't last long and that they were in the perfect place to watch the sun make its way into the sky. Caroline let herself settle into her task and the sunrise until her baskets were full of strawberries and blackberries. She helped Bonnie down and they stopped to get a watermelon on their way back to the house.

Walking inside they dropped everything off in the kitchen and started preparing the table to accommodate everyone. When they brought the food out to be placed on the table, Caroline noticed her brothers were making their way down the stairs and let Bonnie finish the table. She asked Stefan and Damon if one of them could go and get everything that needed washed from their room and bring it to her since Elijah and Klaus were still in there and she didn't wish to disturb them. They both reluctantly trudged back upstairs with 2 separate baskets and explained that the second basket was Elijah's and Klaus' clothes; not wanting to mix them up she had her brother take the baskets outside and sit them in the washing area close to the well. With everything ready to begin the chores for the day she made her way up the stairs to wake Rebekah and Lexi; she knew she could get Rebekah to wake her brothers so she wouldn't see them in their nightclothes.

Not paying close enough attention to where she was going she bumped into someone and almost stumbled before the person caught her. Pushing down the short-lived panic she took a breath to steady herself and looked up to see Klaus looking at her worriedly. The words "thank you" became stuck in her throat until she cleared it and gave a short smile with a quick thanks and walked past him; her emotions mixed because of the situation. On one hand she was grateful that he kept her balanced and didn't let her fall since she would have likely fell down the stairs, but on the other hand she still didn't wish to be around him. She thought it was ridiculous that she couldn't just get over her long-standing grudge, but every time she had tried to it just brought back all the pain she had felt back then; both in body and in emotions.

Caroline could remember back when they were little and inseparable; they did everything together. She had looked up to him and how well he could do everything with little to no effort, unlike her having difficulty breathing if she even just played too much. She should have known that their friendship would have a time limit on it since she only ever held him back with her being a sickly child; he needed to grow and have his own experiences. When he had gained friends his own age that were male he had tried to meet what the standards they had set for friendship, but it had cost them their friendship. The nail had been driven into the coffin the day he pushed her away and she had run; only to get hurt when the ground gave way beneath her. She didn't want to remember anymore and didn't think it would do any good do dwell on that day so she shook her head and carried on waking the girls up and sending Rebekah to wake the rest of her brothers. Caroline knocked on her parents', Mikael's and Ester's, and Finn's and Sage's doors until they had been roused from their sleeps to join the breakfast table.

 ** _Later that day…_**

Caroline wiped the sweat from her brow as the sun bore down on her and the others in the field. She knew she wasn't supposed to actually be doing the labor work, but she refused to just give orders and watch everyone else work. She had been moderately surprised when Klaus and Kol had actually taken their tasks seriously and were both helping meet the day's quota; even if Kol was still jesting with everyone, he did what he was supposed to do. She could see Kol and Klaus both competing to see who could get the most work done without messing up and having to do anything over again; needless to say it helped speed the task up and it gave them the opportunity to be able to tackle their other chores quicker. Lexi came out to give everyone some water and Caroline watched as Kol ogled her little sister as she tried to keep from laughing at the scene. Her amusement and attention didn't last long when Klaus came to stand beside her and began speaking to her.

 _"Your father spoke to me earlier… he asked me if I would be willing to teach you to ride a horse."_ Klaus spoke and Caroline turned her head to look at him. _"Would you permit me to teach you?"_ He asked and she felt stuck; she wanted to learn to ride but she didn't know if Klaus should be the one to teach her. She couldn't go against her father's wishes either and refusing Klaus as her teacher would be doing so.

 _"Very well… but we have other chores to accomplish before that can begin."_ She answered him as politely as she could manage and without showing her discomfort of the aspect. She saw him nod in response before she stepped away to begin bundling the hay again. She knew it would be a while still before they finished and then they would have to work in the stables for a while. She was thankful he didn't approach her again after their short conversation, but as the time for the change in chores came she noticed that he moved closer and closer to where she was. Caroline dashed ahead of Klaus and Kol to the stables when she was finished with the hay so she could get a head start of grooming the horses since she would have to leave earlier to help with dinner.

After making sure all of the horses had their feed she picked up the grooming brushes as the brothers joined her and began cleaning out the stalls and replacing the hay that had been used to pad the stall. She noticed that Klaus kept looking at her but she kept her eyes locked on anything but him; she didn't know why he was watching or what he could want. When the stalls were ready for the horses again she noticed Klaus pick up a saddle and begin inspecting it before turning to look at the horses. Caroline already knew she would only want to ride Shadow but she didn't know how well Shadow would adjust to the Klaus; he was a stranger to him after all. Kol went ahead to the other barn to start caring for the cows when Caroline went to Shadow's stall and led him out. Klaus followed behind her with the saddle in his arms until they were in the unused field and Caroline had told Shadow "down" to get him to kneel down.

 _"You've trained him well love… it'll make it easier to teach you since he trusts and listens to you so well."_ Klaus spoke up and she clenched her jaw as she suppressed the urge to comment on his use of endearment. She was waiting for Shadow to act up because an unknown person was around him, but he never did and even accepted the apple Klaus offered to him. It left her shocked that her horse was already showing his trust to Klaus when he normally would try to bite or throw others; even Jesse had went through both before Caroline had gotten Shadow adjusted to him in case he was needed for a delivery.

 _"Consider yourself lucky… most have been bit when that close to him."_ Caroline spoke up as Klaus turned to look at her with a smirk. The smirk didn't last long before she saw his face redden slightly and he turned back to Shadow with a small laugh.

 _"He knows I mean no harm to him. You know… horses are loyal to their owners, but they are amazingly smart and know when they can trust a person."_ Klaus spoke and she scoffed slightly; she hadn't trusted Klaus in over 10 years and he just spoke as if she should. _"Anyway… let us get started. You will need to ride side saddle so go ahead and get comfortable and I will keep him steady for you."_ He continued and she nodded quickly before getting situated in the saddle and taking the reins into her hands.

 _"Up Shadow."_ Caroline spoke softly and then held on as she balanced herself to adjust to the horse returning to his full height.

 _"You're doing well… it seems as if you're a natural."_ Klaus said and she gave her own smirk as he took the bridle in hand and began to lead them around the field. Caroline learned quickly how to move her body with Shadow's movements and she found herself smiling at the small victory that had just taken place. She was a little confused on where Klaus was leading them until she saw Kol with another horse saddled and ready to ride. Klaus stopped leading them and quickly mounted the mare before he was by her side and telling her to steadily nudge Shadow to move.

She felt a little fear when Shadow moved quicker but she didn't let it take over; it was expected for the first time riding by herself. Klaus taught her how to guide Shadow's turns and speed with the reins and her foot before they started riding towards the forest. Caroline guessed it was a good of a time as any to show him how to get to the stream that ran nearby since he would have to join her brothers during the hunting and fishing trips. She was surprised by how silent he was when he wasn't making sure she didn't lose control of her horse, and thought it would also be a good time to find out his motives for being around her so much.

 _"Why did you agree to teach me?"_ Caroline asked and looked over to her side to see Klaus shrug before looking at her. _"It's not too different from riding with my brothers."_

 _"I like horses… and I've taught others to ride, so I thought it might be good to teach you as well."_ Klaus answered her question finally and she turned her head to keep from looking at him any longer. _"I actually thought you would reject me teaching you because of… everything that happened."_

 _"I do not wish to speak of those times… or what happened."_ Caroline said shortly and heard Klaus huff. _"We cannot change the past so I do not wish to dwell on it any longer. I've moved on with my life and have come to terms with the repercussions of that day."_

 _"We have both grown up Caroline… yet I know we both are still haunted by it all."_ Klaus cut in quickly before she could change the subject or carry on in a rant. _"Every time I think about it or dream about it… all I can hear is you screaming… and then not being able to help you. I know that I was the one in the wrong… and you never knew how much I regretted pushing you away because it's my fault that you ran and then got caught in that collapse."_

 _"Klaus I forgave you for your actions a long time ago… but I cannot forget them. I know you tried to make it up to me and that the fault wasn't entirely yours alone but it hurt so much that I couldn't fathom the thought of letting you close enough to do anything like that again."_

 _"I was so afraid that you would die that I jumped in after you… not because of being guilty, but because I didn't want to lose you."_

 _"And how did that work out for you? The cave in wasn't your fault… and I did not blame you for it, but your behavior was your own; you chose your new friends and I didn't try to stop you anymore."_ Caroline retorted and Klaus stopped their horses from moving any further.

 _"I never said I was a smart child Caroline… but if I could do it over again I wouldn't have costed us our friendship."_ Klaus swore and Caroline shook her head in response.

 _"Our parents have been friends for a long time Klaus and we cannot have discord between us. However, that doesn't mean we have to be friends the same as them; we haven't been that for a decade. I do not wish to argue with you, and I accept your apology, but I cannot trust you anymore; I do not know you anymore."_

 _"Then get to know me…"_ Klaus offered and she started to reject but then he spoke again. _"I will not hurt you and maybe we can both heal from the memories. Just take a chance… I dare you."_ Klaus finished and she wanted nothing more than to reject the offer but she knew her parents would disagree with her decision. She gave him a curt nod before pulling the reins back from him and leading the way to the stream. Once she was sure he would be able to find his way in the future they headed back towards home; she knew dinner needed to be tended to and she was already feeling quite hungry from the day. She let Klaus put Shadow and the other horse back into the stable as she went inside to join Sheila and Ayanna in the dinner preparation.


	5. Chapter 5

**So there won't be much action in this chapter, but it is leading up to a chapter filled with Klaroline. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

The next couple of days passed without much difference in activity around the house and grounds, but Caroline was anxious for the evening since the Gilbert family would be joining them for dinner. They should have been by sooner but there were delays because of all the events coming up and the runs for the store. Caroline had already told her decision to her father and was waiting to tell Mr. Gilbert that she had chosen to learn from him so she could one day become a midwife. She was also wishing to give Nadia the dresses and blankets that she had made for her; knowing the child would enjoy being dressed up. She hoped that Nadia would take her first steps on one of the family visits so she could witness the moment herself, and had planned on spending most of the evening trying to coax her into it. The day passed rather slow in her opinion, but she knew it was because she was anticipating having guests that evening.

Caroline had barely been able to contain her excitement when she saw the Gilbert carriage pull in front of her home after waiting all day for them to arrive. When she saw Grayson and Jeremy exit the carriage and extend their hands to help Miranda, Elena, and Katherine out of the carriage she forced herself to stand still; finding it very difficult when she saw an agitated Nadia being carried by Katherine. She was happy when the greetings were complete and she had Nadia cradled on her hip as she walked into the sitting area to gather the gifts she had made for her. Nadia seemed content to chew on Caroline's shoulder and Katherine warned her that the baby was trying to cut in a new tooth. Caroline had a little difficulty opening the trunk full of gifts with her weak arm but she refused help opening it or giving up Nadia so she could use both hands. She finally managed to get everything pulled out as she showed off the blanket and dresses to Nadia and Katherine for approval; the former still chewing on her while the latter gave her a misty smile a hug to thank her.

Haring Katherine being called by her father, Caroline reassured her that she would care for Nadia on her own until her father had finished talking with her. She was sure it would have something to do with Elijah since he had spoken with her about Katherine more than anyone else when they conversed the past few days; whether Dr. Gilbert would let Katherine court so soon after being widowed was another matter though. She hoped it would work out for both her friends' happiness but it would be difficult to go around customs to do so. Lexi soon joined her to play with Nadia as well, so Caroline decided it would be the perfect time to try and get the baby girl walking; Katherine was still in sight so Caroline wouldn't have to worry about the child's mother missing it if she did walk. Nadia loved walking if someone was holding her, but the moment she lost contact with another she would freeze before either crying or sitting where she had stood.

It wasn't long before Nadia became more confident in her steps and Caroline saw Katherine motion for them to join her so Caroline decided to have Nadia walk to her mother. Caroline set Nadia down on the floor and had Katherine prompt the child to come forward. Caroline placed her hand on the child's back to ensure her that someone was there and watched as the little girl moved forward slowly. Everyone stayed silent and still so as not to spook little Nadia or cause her falter in her steps; watching as she moved closer to her mother. When she only had about a foot and a half to go Caroline stopped moving behind Nadia and just stretched her arm as the child stepped until her hand no longer rested on her back. Nadia didn't seem to have noticed that time as she reached up towards her mother to signify she wanted to be lifted and Caroline pulled her arm back as both hands came up to cover her smiling mouth. Caroline looked on in joy when Katherine finally picked Nadia up to cradle her against her with elation that she had finally walked without someone onto her; even if it was such a short distance.

Dinner was called right after and Caroline was about to help the servants bring the food out but her father called to her so she could tell Dr. Gilbert about her decision. After getting a brief description about what Dr. Gilbert required of her to start learning first, as well as when to start it all, they joined the rest of the dinner party. Her father was the one to share the news about her working with the doctor and one day being able to be a midwife, and as expected, there was a mixture of reactions around the table. She saw her mother give a tight smile, but remain silent as her father gave a broad smile as most of the rest of their guests and family. It wasn't but a minute later that Dr. Gilbert announced that he would let Katherine be courted by Elijah and Caroline was relieved that highlight of the conversation had been switched over to her friend instead of herself. Caroline watched everyone carrying on conversations until it was time for the Gilberts to go home and then she began to go through the house to ensure everything was put up so she could get straight to work on her chores the following morning.

Caroline saw everyone gathered in the sitting area with the men discussing business while the majority of the women were sewing so she decided to get a bit of distance from everyone and went to the music room; after all of the excitement during the day it would be the perfect way to unwind. She sat on the bench in front of the piano and decided on which song she would like to work on that evening; she may never be a famous musician, but that didn't stop her from creating what she felt. She decided to finally finish a piece she had been working on for a while that had been difficult to complete; not because of complexity, but because she hadn't been inspired to finish it until all of the good news she had received that week. Trying out different notes that followed the melody she had originally written, she finally came up with the scales she had been missing and was able to tie it into the rest of her song. Feeling giddy, now that it was finally complete, she laid out all of the pages and began playing from the very beginning.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Klaus had been listening to everyone talking through dinner, and now he was growing bored hearing all of the men speak about business. He knew he should stay and listen as to be able to help if needed like a good guest but he excused himself to go for a walk. He was about to step outside but he heard a piano playing in another room. Looking back into the sitting area, he saw everyone pause before continuing; noticing Caroline missing from the group he felt the urge to investigate to see if it was her making the music sound throughout the house. He followed the sounds until he reached the back of the house and saw the blonde's back as she stopped to write on the paper in front of her before continuing; letting Klaus summarize that the music was of her own composition. The walk was long-forgotten when she carried on without noticing him and his interest stayed on her hands gliding over the keys. He knew he should probably leave and give her privacy, but he couldn't break the trance he was left in. He continued watching as she spread the papers out and took a breath before playing again; the beginning of her song from the beginning from what he gathered.

Caroline began humming along and Klaus wasn't quite sure if she was even aware she had, but he noticed she had started moving her head and shoulders along as well. He could also hear her sniffle before she would give a little shake to her left arm and resume playing. He was about to go to her, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Giuseppe standing next to him giving him a little shake of his head. Klaus nodded in return and watched the elder man give him a small wink before he walked into the room with a cloth in his hand and went straight to the fireplace. Caroline's head nodded in Giuseppe's direction without stopping her hands from flowing as she would need. Klaus could see how much Giuseppe cared for his stepdaughter as the older man gave a teary smile to her while holding the cloth near the fire. He began to worry about her as she had to shake her arm more and more as the song continued until she had started winding the song to a close. Right as the song ended Giuseppe came to sit next to Caroline on the bench and softly wrapped her arm up; Klaus immediately feeling the guilt swell up in him once again.

 _"Thank you, Papa."_ Caroline uttered. _"It is going to storm… it will probably last for a few days."_ She continued and Klaus forced himself to stay where he was since he knew she was obviously in pain and the weather was her best way of explaining.

 _"Does it hurt badly this time?"_ Giuseppe asked and Caroline shrugged in response.

 _"It is not unbearable but it will make the next couple of days harder to work through."_ Caroline responded and Giuseppe nodded in return. _"I can still do my chores, do not fret… it will just take longer to do them."_ Caroline continued and Klaus saw her give a smile to her stepfather.

 _"I know I cannot stop you, but I wish you would give yourself time to rest and let the pain pass."_ Giuseppe urged. Klaus watched Caroline's head drop a little. _"At least keep yourself to only light chores. If the storm coming is as heavy as you say it will be, then we will all be pulling back our workloads."_

 _"I will consider it, but the pain will pass eventually. There's just so much to make sure is complete so we do not fall behind…"_

 _"On this you can truly let the men handle the more laborious of your tasks while you tend to the inside; do not be lifting unless absolutely necessary please."_ Klaus continued watching and saw Caroline huff a tiny bit before nodding in agreeance and turning back to the piano with only her right arm as Giuseppe began playing on the left. _"This is probably my favorite piece of yours so far."_

 _"You say that about every piece I write."_ Caroline answered back quickly with a giggle.

 _"I cannot help it if it is true each and every time… I have a very accomplished daughter and I'm extremely proud of the woman you are becoming."_ Giuseppe spoke softly and Caroline stopped playing. _"It'll make it that much harder to see you leave to your own home when you marry and begin your own family; I cannot believe the time is coming so fast."_

 _"Thank you, Papa. I love you all, and you know I will still be close enough, when that happens, to see all of you every day."_ Caroline ended with a laugh and Klaus had to stifle a laugh himself. He thought it would be best to give the father and daughter so privacy and moved quietly until he was outside like he had initially planned. He went to the stables and moved up the ladder into the loft area with a lantern to keep some light with him. Looking around the small area he decided to set up his easel so he could paint.

Klaus let himself get lost in his painting; making sure he didn't paint Caroline so she wouldn't accidentally see it and leave him to explain why he was painting her when they were not courting. His mind lingered on whether or not he would be the one to gain her hand on her birthday or someone else. He didn't want to think of that particular circumstance happening so he let his mind think about what actions he could do to gain her favor instead. The sound of thunder ringing out in the distance brought his mind back to the present and he set his paints down and turned the lantern off; the minimal light from the fire pit below letting him see the clouds moving in from the southwest and the lightning shining out. What he didn't expect to see was a mass of blonde curls coming towards the barn in her nightgown and robe and going straight to Shadow's stall. He didn't know whether or not he should make his presence known as she began comforting the animal and the storm started to sound around them.

Deciding to keep quiet so he could watch her unguarded he laid down on the hay in the loft but kept in the shadows so she wouldn't see him. He marveled at the horse listening to her every word like he completely understood her; yet as an animal Klaus knew the horse would only understand that his master was trying to comfort him. Klaus knew it would have taken years of guidance and trust for the horse to be that well-trained and he briefly wondered how she had pulled it off with all of her chores, studies, and hobbies that she seemed so absorbed in. After a shuffling sound, Klaus looked down to see the horse had lain on its side and Caroline had curled up against him with a blanket draped over the horse. It didn't take long before she and the horse were both asleep, but the rain continued on so Klaus climbed down the loft ladder to wait on the rain to subside long enough to move Caroline indoors.

The rain relented long enough for Klaus to scoop Caroline up to carry inside about an hour later and Klaus had a little difficulty opening the door until Giuseppe assisted and Klaus felt immobilized by the look on his face. Klaus maneuvered Caroline in his arms to gesture for the elder to be quiet and stay where he was until he could return before carrying her the rest of the way to her room and tucking her in. He didn't want to press his luck and keep Giuseppe waiting so he quickly, but silently, made his way back downstairs for a conversation he was somewhat dreading. Seeing Caroline's stepfather waiting at the bottom of the steps and gesturing for Klaus to follow he complied without argument as not to agitate him.

 _"I see you were the one to bring Caroline back inside this time."_ Giuseppe stated and Klaus nodded but remained silent as he waiting to be questioned. _"She likes to keep Shadow company, much like when he was still a foal, when the weather brings thunderstorms."_

 _"I was in the loft when she came in but she didn't notice me there and I thought she might leave soon so I stayed out of sight. When she fell asleep, I thought it best that I bring her back inside so she didn't fall ill."_ Klaus explained as though he felt he was on trial; knowing very well that the man in front of him will be the one deciding whether or not he would ever court Caroline. Giuseppe was quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke in return.

 _"I was not questioning your nobility in regards to my daughter; I was merely wanting to thank you for bringing her back, but also letting her have some time alone. I know you wish to court her, and are observing her as you should so you're prepared, but I might suggest letting her know of your presence in the future so she can appreciate the effort you are putting forth."_

 _"I will consider it."_ Klaus somewhat agreed as he watched Giuseppe nod in agreement before venturing upstairs to retire for the night. Klaus knew the following day might lead him into having to explain to Caroline the events of the night, so he resigned himself into going to bed so he would have plenty of energy and time for everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caroline woke up the following morning with a groan as she felt her arm cramping and looked outside to see the storms were continuing for the day; with the pain she felt she knew it could last until the following day. She quickly lit a candle and went downstairs to inform Sheila and Bonnie that she could not assist with breakfast and to warm a cloth near the fire. Sheila had insisted she take a breathing treatment and return to bed until everyone else awoke so she did as instructed before returning to her room. Once she was back in bed her mind drifted off in wonder on who it was to return her to bed this time; knowing it was usually her brothers but, with guests in the house, it could have been anyone. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she curled her wrapped arm up to her chest and forced her body to go back to sleep for a couple of hours.

The second time Caroline woke up she noticed the minimal light coming from outside as the thunder shook the house and further observation showed her the empty bedroom; realization that her sister and Rebekah were already downstairs settling in. She pushed herself up and changed into her dress for the day before going downstairs to join the others. Her mother greeted her and told her that she was about to send one of the girls to retrieve her, but it was moot now with her already arriving. Caroline took her place at the table as she tried to push the cramps in her arm out of her mind and wrapped her shawl further around her arm; she would hate having to excuse herself if the pain persisted. A few moments later the food was being served and Caroline sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she wouldn't need to use both hands or to cut anything up. Seeing everyone already beginning their breakfasts she began eating hers; a little slower than the others since she was only using the one hand, but nobody noticed from what she could tell.

Breakfast seemed to pass at a snail's pace and Caroline fought the urge to ask to be excused as the pain increased. Once everyone was finished and dismissed she wasted no time in going to the kitchen to prepare another wrap for her arm. She had just finished wrapping the cloth around her arm and breathing in relief at the soothing heat dulling her pain when her father entered the kitchen and requested that she take another treatment because of the severity of the storms passing through; he didn't want to chance her having a breathing attack. Caroline agreed and asked who had taken her back to her room from the stables. Hearing Giuseppe mention that it was Klaus because he had checked on the horses and found her gave her a pause as she tried to formulate what to say to him in order of thanks. Caroline waited until the wrap had gone cold and the pain had eased further before going to seek out Klaus, and found him in one of the empty study rooms with the windows open and an easel in front of him as he painted. She didn't want to interrupt his concentration but she knew she needed to give her thanks before she talked herself out of it so she gave a small knock on the door.

 _"May I speak with you for a moment, Niklaus?"_ Caroline asked when he had raised his head up from the easel and glanced in her direction. Seeing him nod in return and gesture for the bench by the window to sit she made her way over as he was turning the easel to the side so he would be facing her. _"I came to thank you for bringing me back in last night… father said you were the one to do so."_

 _"It was no trouble, but you are welcome nonetheless."_ Klaus replied and Caroline nodded and sat there awkwardly since she didn't know if she should stay and talk with him or go on about her business.

 _"What are you painting, if I may ask?"_ Caroline asked to alleviate the silence in the room.

 _"While we were working in the fields yesterday, the sun was over the plantation at just the right angle to bring just how grand the place is to the surface and I wanted to try and capture that image; it is proving just a little difficult at the moment though."_ Klaus replied and Caroline raised her brow. She remembered when he would play with the paints and try to draw, and though she thought he did well as a child, she had not seen how his art had progressed until adulthood. Not wanting to pry, she nodded her head in reply and moved her gaze out the window at the rain pouring down. _"I heard you play on the piano last night… it was quite impressive."_ Klaus stated and she turned her head back to look at him. _"I can never get past chords, it seems."_

 _"It takes a lot of practice… much like art in that sense, I guess; I'm horrible with paints and sketches."_ Caroline replied and watched as he laid the brush down and beckon for her to walk over. _"I really shouldn't move too close to the paints… sometimes it makes it hard to breathe."_ Caroline spoke and he moved the easel closer to the window and motioned for her to come again; releasing a sigh she stood and walked over to join him. She stood in awe for a moment as she gazed over the landscape in front of her until she felt a brush being put in her hand and Klaus guiding her hand towards the painting. _"Klaus… I cannot paint… I'll mess it up."_ Caroline stuttered out as she tried to pull her hand away from the work of art but he held her hand still.

 _"Just relax and I'll guide your hand if you need help."_ Klaus encouraged and she forced herself to take a breath and relax as he lifted her hand again and placed it lightly on the canvas. She didn't move unless his hand guided hers with the brush as she worried she would make a mistake. She knew she wouldn't be able to paint for long since the paint was already making her want to cough to remove the irritation at the back of her throat, but she didn't want to say anything because it wasn't often she had a chance to learn to paint. She managed to make a few swipes of the brush before Klaus pulled his hand away from hers and she stopped painting. _"You are still too tense… I am going to give you a little space so you can relax."_ Klaus spoke as he kept his gaze from her, but she didn't look away from him.

 _"I really cannot paint… and I must stop anyway before I cannot breathe."_ Caroline replied and explained when he looked at her. She set the brush down and went to move out of the room, but Klaus called on her to wait for him. Feeling slightly confused she turned and watched as he put his brushes into water and shut the windows before walking forward to guide her out of the room. She didn't say anything as they walked down the hallway and into the music room. _"Why are we in here?"_

 _"If you have difficulty painting because of your breathing then maybe we should try to do something that is more in tune for you."_ Klaus stated and she looked down at her arm as it was still wrapped in a cloth that had long been cold and her shawl. _"Today is not good for music, is it?"_ He asked and she shook her head before looking back at him. _"Another time then. For now, let us get your arm feeling better."_ He spoke and began making a fire in the fireplace.

 _"You do not have to trouble yourself, Klaus, I will be fine; it always passes with the weather."_ Caroline tried to insist but he just shook his head and set up a cloth to begin warming once the fire was lit. She sighed as she realized he wasn't going to budge on the matter and went to sit on one of the chairs close to the fire. She had barely sat down when Klaus moved over and crouched down next to her arm; unwrapping it from the shawl and cloth already surrounding it, and began rubbing his heated hands over the cramping limb. She was set to protest but the combination of heat and the massage his hands were giving relieving some of the pain and she remained silent; aside from an almost inaudible sigh of relief with the pain dimming slightly.

 _"How about we read today, since the weather does not seem like it will lighten anytime soon?"_ Klaus asked as he kept up the rhythm of his movements and Caroline nodded as she remained silent. She remembered when they were little and how he had read aloud to her when she was still learning to read herself. She didn't comment on how he seemed to want to fall back into their friendship like they hadn't been separated for the past decade; it could be guilt, but he genuinely seemed to enjoy spending time with her.

Hours passed as the pain in her arm remained constant and her main focus had been keeping it hidden as multiple heated cloth wraps had been applied with little relief. Since the pain hadn't lessened or went away she knew it would continue storming for a day or two more. Klaus was still reading aloud and they had been joined by a few of the others as the day had passed, but now it was time for supper and Caroline was hoping it was a simple meal that wouldn't require both hands. Caroline listened to the conversations taking place around the table regarding her brother's wedding and another upcoming town festival that the more prominent land owners of the town had suggested in order to boost spirits with the threat of an impending war. Caroline briefly wondered if Tyler would be in attendance and if he would ask her to accompany him during the duration of both events, but he had been reluctant to speak of both events the last couple of times she had seen him. After dinner, she excused herself for the rest of the night so she could use the remainder of her evening trying to go to sleep through the storm and the side effects her body had endured from it.

 ** _One Week Later…_**

Caroline stood with happy tears as she watched her eldest brother walk out of the church with Elena before walking out with the rest of her family. The wedding ceremony had flown by without a hitch and now it was time for them to go to the square of town for the celebration. Caroline was sure nothing would get her down from the happiness she felt watching her brother wed one of her best friends, so she gladly darted through the crowd to see everyone had already began dancing. She wanted to join in, but without an invitation to dance it would be improper, so she scanned the crowd until she saw Tyler and went to join him. She wasn't thrilled that many of the other girls in town were huddled around him, but she didn't speak of the matter since they hadn't entered a courtship between them. What bothered her was how he hadn't the slightest interest in dancing during the ceremony and had left her and the others that had congregated around him in order to begin drinking with his friends. Feeling slightly downtrodden she started walking back towards her family, but she was surprised when Klaus blocked her path with his hand out in invitation.

 _"May I have this dance, sweetheart?"_ Klaus asked and she placed her hand in his before he led them into the center to dance. She did her best to try and avoid looking at Tyler but she couldn't completely; she wished she hadn't when she saw him glaring and huffing in their direction. She put her gaze back on her dance partner to see he hadn't looked away from her. She gave him a small smile and nod of her head before they began to twirl around the small area jovially; it was her brother's wedding after all. After a few dances she noticed he had tensed somewhat but his focus came back on her and he began speaking before she could question it. _"You dance wonderfully."_

 _"Well, Papa made sure I had training."_ Caroline returned as she felt him guiding her away from where they had been and more to the side.

 _"I fear I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today."_ Klaus complimented and she felt herself blush as she tried to keep it at bay.

 _"It is the dress I believe…"_

 _"No, it is your smile today; absolutely radiant."_ Klaus contradicted and she almost faltered in their dance before she was able to regain her steps. She was about to reply but she felt herself pushed forward, further into Klaus' arms as he tried to keep her stable, and she turned to see Tyler with a smug grin as he danced away with Hayley; only a moment later pulling Matt's sister Vicki into a dance. She felt Klaus' hands release her and she turned to see him starting to move in Tyler's direction so she put her hand on his arm to stop him. _"He should not disrespect you like that, Caroline."_

 _"Please let it go… I want to go home anyway."_ Caroline spoke in a rush and Klaus clenched his jaw before nodding and holding his arm up to escort her. He led her back to her family where she excused herself for the night and Stefan offered to take her back home since he was tired as well. Caroline moved away from Klaus when her father beckoned her; thanking him for dancing and listening to her before she forgot since he had been her company for most of the evening and she was beginning to enjoy spending a little bit of time around him again. Klaus only said it had been his pleasure before he excused himself and went to his own horse to return home since Stefan would be taking her home.

 _"Do you intend to keep up this idea of courting Tyler in your head?"_ Caroline heard her father ask and she turned to look at him finally.

 _"I'm sure he did not mean any harm… it could have been an accident…"_ Caroline returned as she tried to defend Tyler, but her father's face did not look as lenient as it usually did.

 _"It was the boy's jealousy and that was no accident."_ Giuseppe spoke with conviction and Caroline sighed; she didn't want to argue with her father, but she didn't want to give up her hopes of Tyler being able to court her either. _"I will give one last chance for him to prove himself, without you telling him so, before my decision will be final; he will not court you ever, much less have your hand in marriage. There are more worthy bachelors that you could have for your future if you would notice them at all."_ He finished and she nodded before Stefan came with the horse to take them home. Feeling tired from the events of the day and the thoughts weighing her down she didn't take long to fall asleep.

 ** _Klaus POV…_**

Enraged would be the word to describe Klaus as he rode through the night on his way back to the Salvatore plantation; the gall of a stupid boy pushing Caroline because she was dancing with him. He had half a mind to go back and teach him a lesson, but he felt Caroline wouldn't take it kindly; she might even call him a hypocrite since he had pushed her in the past. Seeing his competition in the flesh had already made him nervous and hesitant to ask Caroline to dance, but as time passed and he watched disappointment become more prominent on her face, he decided to make his move. Dancing with her for over an hour before they had been stopped by Tyler's act had left him feeling a bit more hopeful in thinking she was starting to feel close to him again and that he might not refuse his offer to court her; even more so, her father would see how hard he was trying to gain her favor. It also helped he had finally told her brothers of his intentions, even if they were a little wary in the beginning with their history, and they were now rooting for him. His thoughts were still consumed as he arrived back at the plantation, but he decided to push them back for a later time because he had planned to rise early the next morning to try to get a head start on the orders from the field.

The following morning, he still didn't feel rested, but he forced himself to get out of bed to try and focus on work that day. Passing through the house he saw Caroline with the servants as she helped prepare breakfast and he paused as he saw her laugh along with the others she was with. He hoped that soon enough he could see her wake up each morning and they could begin their days together, but he knew he still had a few things he needed to learn and he had to pass the test Giuseppe would have in store for him. He didn't want to get caught staring so he silently moved passed the kitchen and out of the house. Walking to the field, he pulled out the ledger to see how much they would need to gather that day and groaned at the sight; it was higher than he had anticipated so it was a good thing he was getting a head start. He was grateful that the change of the season and early morning temperature kept the air cool enough that he would not break a sweat as he didn't want to have to change before breakfast; no one wanted to smell like they had not bathed at the breakfast table, especially with a group as large as theirs.

A short time later he was startled when Caroline came to collect him for breakfast, and he laughed when he could hear her grumbling about having to track him down; seeing her small glare in return he quickly silenced himself. He would never admit out loud that he had worked up a hefty appetite that morning as his breakfast was placed in front of him; he had to force himself to eat at the same pace as he normally did. Giuseppe thanked him for his effort to start working early, but assured him that he had expected to need more help for the day and had switched some of the servants to the field to help cover the extra labor needed; offering extra pay to those who volunteered, but it was unneeded since there were no complaints working for the Salvatore family because they had given them freedom, work, and a place to live. Throughout breakfast, he was reminded that Caroline would begin learning with Dr. Gilbert that day as he needed an assistant and she wanted to become a midwife. He felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend the day beside her, but he was also relieved because he didn't think she should be in the field working like a man would.

The day carried on and the coolness of the morning had long disintegrated to leave the sun and its harshness without a cloud in sight. He was ever so glad when the ledger had been met and Giuseppe called everyone off for the day; quickly making his way to get extra clothes so he could go to the creek nearby to cool down with his brother and the other workers. The cold, flowing water was a relief as he heard groans of appreciation surrounding him from the others; he hadn't bothered wading in himself as he took a leap and landed further out. The little trip to the creek hadn't lasted long before they heard the bells through the trees to signal dinner and they all got out to start dressing. Klaus wanted to remain in the creek but he wondered if Caroline had returned while he was gone and that was all the motivation he needed to pull himself from the water. Caroline had been a welcome sight as he seated himself at the dinner table and listened as she told her father of what she had learned that day; her face giving away all of the excitement animatedly in time with her hands. Klaus could see the pride on Giuseppe's face and the worry on Liz's as Caroline kept talking, but he kept silent as he watched and listened.

When dinner ended, he watched as Rebekah offered to start teaching Caroline the violin since the evening time was free of chores for them and the latter had readily agreed since she was still so excited over the events of the day. Klaus decided to bring his paints out and try to capture the image of his two favorite girls as they sat in the shade for the experience; slightly wondering if he would have to paint it twice since he knew his sister would want a copy the same as he intended to give Caroline the original. He learned that Caroline already knew a few notes on the violin because Stefan played a little from time to time, plus she could already read sheet music, but there was still quite a bit for her to learn. When he stood to stretch out some of the stiffness he had acquired he saw a horse coming closer, but it was still too far out as to try and guess the guest the Salvatore family would be having soon; sitting back down he decided to keep quiet about the incoming rider so he wouldn't distract the girls and he might finish soon. When the hoofbeats sounded off closer to him he looked up and immediately scowled when he noticed the familiar rider atop the horse.

Tyler had shown up unannounced and Klaus was somewhat glad that Caroline hadn't took notice yet since it pained him to see her attention on the other male. Apparently, Tyler could see he was still unnoticed and that Caroline was preoccupied with Rebekah; jealousy and anger barely being withheld from his facial expressions. Klaus looked at the other members of both his and the Salvatore family in various positions outside as they enjoyed their evening to see they had paused in their activities a well; no one seemed to be happy with the disturbance being because of Tyler Lockwood. Klaus didn't feel bad about his reaction once he saw others had the same emotions on display as him, but they had all hidden it better than he had, admittedly. Klaus watched as Tyler jumped down from his horse and grabbed a couple wrapped parcels from the saddle bag before approaching the girls; Rebekah ceasing instruction before Tyler reached them. Caroline had jumped slightly when Tyler had tapped her shoulder, but she didn't seem to relax when she noticed it had been Tyler; if anything, she looked more upset.

 _"How are you doing today, Caroline?"_ Klaus heard Tyler ask, although his face didn't seem to portray that he actually cared and was just asking out of cordiality.

 _"Very well actually. I spent the day learning medicines and practices and now I am learning more about the violin."_ Caroline answered as she gestured towards the instruments. Hearing the curtness in her voice, Klaus guessed she was still upset with his behavior the evening before.

 _"Why would you want to learn all of that when you will not need it once you are married? Surely you do not think you will be able to take care of the household and be able to have a trade; women should not ally in men's work?"_ Tyler questioned and Klaus could see Caroline's brow furrow and her cheeks turn red; a clear sign that she was beginning to get angry.

 _"I have every right to learn a trade as I have the blessings of my parents, as well as their promise my future husband will be one that does not disallow me this venture."_ Caroline answered and Klaus couldn't help but smirk in reaction as he kept up the brush strokes and pretended that he wasn't eavesdropping on the conversation.

 _"No Lockwood woman, by blood or marriage, has ever had a trade and they will not as tradition is held firm."_ Tyler replied and Klaus grit his teeth as he kept from speaking his own mind.

 _"I am a woman of the Forbes and Salvatore family so therefore I am able to have a trade; if you do not like it Tyler, you do not have to pursue me for my hand."_ Caroline retorted.

 _"I did not come here to argue with you today, Caroline. I came bearing gifts as an apology for my behavior during yester eve."_ Tyler switched topics, but Klaus could see they were still not in agreement. Klaus watched as she unwrapped the small package first to see ribbons of various colors inside and she gave a small smile in return, but when she opened the larger parcel she tried to give it back. Klaus doesn't know when he began to move, but he knew that he wouldn't be fast enough. Tyler had pulled out a bouquet of flowers from the wrapping and moved it directly in front of Caroline as she went to breathe.

The family members all started moving towards Caroline as Stefan landed a punch to Tyler's face, but Klaus had been the closest that had moved and caught Caroline before she fell; her breathing already raspy and labored as the flowers triggered a breathing episode. His mind started bringing up the many memories from their childhood where she would play too much and trigger these attacks on her own, and it took over his movements as he lifted her up and ran her inside the house; not stopping until he had reached Sheila and Ayanna. Once the two elder women had seen Caroline they went straight into preparing treatments for the blonde in his arms. Klaus had set her bon a bench ripped a washcloth to tie her hands together and pull them up to wrap around his head as he supported her upper body; it would give her lungs more room to breathe, if he remembered correctly. Outside he could hear all of them men yelling at Tyler, but Giuseppe's was the loudest when he declared that Tyler would never have Caroline's hand and that he was unwelcomed on the property from this day forward. Klaus knew he would be celebrating inside if he wasn't trying to keep Caroline breathing as she had begun to yank her body in multiple directions as she fought to breathe.

Sheila gave her the first treatment without warning and Klaus could feel Caroline's fingernails dig in to is scalp as she fought against the immobility she had currently. Klaus had to pull one of his legs over both of her to keep her seated and nearly lost his balance with the both of them, but he felt himself getting steadied and looked up to see Elijah had caught him. Knowing he wouldn't topple over with her, he moved his hands to rub up and down her back to stimulate her breathing like he had seen Giuseppe do a couple times when she was small. Rebekah, Liz, and Ester soon joined the room as they tried to help hold Caroline down with all of her thrashing; he could see they had all been crying and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. He felt the moisture on his own face, but he was terrified to look down at Caroline's and see fear and pain on her features; he wouldn't be able to keep from leaving her there and tracking Tyler down for himself if he did. Ayanna brought over a bowl to hold in front of Caroline as Elijah pushed him and her forward enough for her to hang over it; Liz moving to keep Caroline's hair from getting ducked into the mixture. Klaus didn't stop moving his hands until he heard a loud heave to signal that Caroline had finally opened her lungs enough to catch a breath; resuming when he took his own breath of relief. It was short-lived relief for him as he felt her breathing turn into shallow pants and her movements stopped as her weight settled more on him.

When he realized Caroline had passed out, he moved her arms back over their heads and untied them before Stefan came through and lifted her to take her to her bed. He was still shaking when he felt Elijah squeeze his shoulder and he turned to nod at his brother before he stood to face Giuseppe in the doorway. He quickly cleared his face of any tears that had slipped through before extending his hand to shake the elder's hand. Giuseppe walked over to him and disregarded his hand as he threw an arm around him in a thankful embrace; his mind racing as all he wanted to do was make sure Caroline was being tended to by the women that had followed Stefan, but he knew he had to wait until they had changed her and made her decent to visit. Klaus was wary of letting his emotions take over as he didn't want to return the embrace too roughly and possibly hurt the elder man, but he couldn't stop shaking so he broke out of the embrace and started pacing the length of the kitchen.

 _"She will be alright, Niklaus, she is able to breathe again. She will rest a while and spend the next couple days inside, but then she will return to the Caroline we all know her to be."_ Giuseppe spoke but all Klaus could do was nod in return. _"You acted fast enough to get her to help and you have our thanks for that."_ He continued and Klaus finally looked at him in the face.

 _"Thank you, but I will feel much better when I see her resting and breathing."_ Klaus answered as he listened for any sign that Caroline was ready for visitors to her room, but there was nothing.

 _"I will not announce it until her birthday, but my decision has been made this day; you will have her hand if you still wish for it."_ Giuseppe spoke again and Klaus lost his own breath as he quickly sat on the bench again. _"You first steps were getting to my daughter and seeing to her health instead of seeking vengeance against her attacker; whether it was an accident or not. That is the values I wish to see in a husband for her; not riches or usage, but of care for her."_

 _"I wish for nothing more than the best for her, but I want her to make that decision; I will not force her hand to be mine."_ Klaus answered and Giuseppe nodded to him in agreement. _"Do you think they have her decent so I may check on her?"_ He asked and Giuseppe nodded again before Klaus excused himself and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Walking in slowly, he saw the women sitting at her bedside as Caroline was propped up slightly with her hands laid above her head to keep her breathing clear. Rebekah was clinging to Ester and Liz had her hand rubbing over Caroline's forehead; all three still crying as they noticed him enter. Once fully in the room, he could see Stefan leaning against the wall as he held Lexi and comforted her; the child much too old and heavy to be carried, but needing to be soothed regardless. He caught Stefan's eye and nodded to him as he received a nod in return as Stefan displayed his gratefulness on his face; his sister was alive and her breathing was back under control to fight another day.


End file.
